Found
by snowdrop03
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, aged 13, has just joined a chaotic guild after her runaway from the orphanage. How will her first mission with her new lively 'nakama' turn out to be? And why does she keep getting this bad feeling? Slight mystery. GrayLucy. -on hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic. Please give it a chance~ Please bear with the errors as english is not my first language.

edited.

Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, except for this plot and OC :D

* * *

><p>"Daddy.. ! Please don't leave me !" A blond haired girl shouted, tears flowing from her caramel eyes. The man with similar blond only glared at her coldly and said,"You are no use. You don't deserve to be a Heartfilia, insolent daughter." That sentence made her froze. <em>What did she do ? Why does he hate her so much ?<em>

He turned his back against her then started walking through the cold night.

"N-no daddy !" The girl ran towards the man but tripped and fell on her face. When she raised her head, the man was nowhere to be seen. He was gone. Her father was gone. She was left behind.

"D-daddy..." The girl sobbed painfully as her vision was blurred with tears and pain.

* * *

><p>"Wake up already you PIG !" I jolted up at the sharp voice, sweating. My breath was uneven.<p>

"Finally !" A purple haired girl glared at me, unaware of my paling face , " How loud must I yell for you to wake up ? And say what ? You've missed breakfast A-G-A-I-N~!" She spelled the last word with an extremely annoying smirk then walked out of the room.

_Damn that evil Lana !_ I sighed and removed the blanket covering me, then jumped out of the bed. I quickly shrugged off the memories of the nightmare and walked pass several other beds, towards a small blue cupboard. I took out a white shirt and a light blue skirt, and then quickly ran to the bathroom to change and wash my face. There's no time to take a bath even if I really wanted to, this is the third time I had missed 'breakfast' which I actually didn't quite regret. If 'that' could be called as breakfast. A bowl of disgusting vegetarian porridge plus a glass of green juice made of only-God-and-the-chef-know-what is definitely never on your top favourite menu of DAILY breakfast. But, if you were late for them, you would be facing the demonic Ms Lian, the current orphanage headmaster to receive the punishment. The nice owner, Ms Lily has gone abroad for a month, so she asked her elder sister to help manage her orphanage. And this one month was like hell ! There's no one who would back me up since Ms Lily wasn't here. I am what you can call as problematic girl, though most of the problems 'I' caused were misunderstood. For your information, this whole orphanage in exception for Ms Lily who somehow believed in me, made me their enemy. I never did anything bad to them, but if they want me as their enemy then suit themselves.

So, back to the topic, the word "punishment" never sounds nice especially if the one who give it hates you.

Well, that's the situation I was in. Since that issue, the **cold** woman had been giving me her **cold** shoulders. Whenever there's trouble, I was always the first to blame. I couldn't protest, because I knew that woman would never hear even one word from me. And if I were to get late again this time, I can't imagine what would the punishment be today... I shivered at the thought and hurriedly tied my hair in side ponytail. Before going out, I grabbed my celestial keys, and then rushed to the dining room, wondering how a demon like her could have the heart to work in an orphanage.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Ms Lian ! " I said cheerfully.<p>

"Lucy, you missed breakfast again today, so you can't have today's lunch as well."

_Wow. What a style of greeting. She didn't even return my 'warm' good morning._

"Sure." _Well, I'm quite used to it anyway._

"And... You have to clean the toilets..," _crap ! _

"Also, you aren't allowed to play with your spirit friends for a week. So, I'm taking your celestial keys." She held out her hands.

_What ?_ My eyes widen. _Okay, I don't mind cleaning toilets, missing 'lunch', or even writing "I won't be late for breakfast for the rest of my life" 100 times, but to take away my ONLY friends ? No-way._

"You can't take my friends away from me Ms Lian !" I glared at her, gritting my teeth. _Why does she always punish me for the problems I never made ? Okay, these 3 days of late breakfast were that nightmare's fault. But, what about the last punishment ? And that punishment **before** it ? And the one **before** it ? Is it her mission to make my life more miserable than it already was ?_

"You broke the rules Lucy _Heartfilia_. Break them and face the consequences. Now give me your keys. And play with the others like a normal person." _Aw, that hurts. I'm sorry if I'm not a normal person. But how can you play with the people who mock and bully you every time you started a conversation? But what angered me the most is the fact that she called me with **Heartfilia**. I mean c'mon, I am in an orphanage. How can she say my ex-father's last name without any feelings ? That's it ! I've had enough !_ Suddenly the idea popped in my head. The idea I always wanted to try. But for now, I must obey what this crazy woman said. I will take the keys later.

Doubtfully, I took the keys out of my pocket and handed them over to her.

"Good. Now start by cleaning the toilet." I smiled secretly as she turned her back, and ran to the direction of the toilet, thinking about my _plan._

* * *

><p>Should I continue ? please tell by reviewing :)<p>

~snowdrop03


	2. Chapter 2

Firstly, thank you for reading and reviewing my first chapter ^_^

and for you who haven't noticed, I've edited chapter 1 and added a little info there. oh before I forgot, Lucy is 13 years old in this story.

So here's chapter 2, hope you like it~

Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima :D

* * *

><p>Flush...<p>

_Finally ! All done !_ I mentally cheered myself as I flushed the toilet.

I looked at my 'perfect' work result and gave myself a pat on the back. The floor which once was dirty, is now squeaky clean. The disgusting smell from the toilet is now replaced with lavender fragrance. (Courtesy of super toilet cleaner)

Luck was on my side today, because I was only told to clean two restrooms. The one in the girls' bedroom and the one near the study room, while the rest were for boys. Maybe Ms Lian thought that the boys' toilets would be prepared for my next punishment. Of course, she didn't know that cleaning the girls' toilet will be my last punishment ever.

Again, I smiled to myself and then went outside the toilet.

"Well well, how's our janitor doing?"

My smile faded as I heard the voice. I didn't need to turn my back to see who's speaking with such tone.

"My job is done Ms Bunny-Panties, feel free to use it." I smirked as Lana's face blushed rapidly.

* * *

><p>Here's the history of the nickname "Ms Bunny-Panties" :<p>

I was in the bedroom, reading my favourite storybook when suddenly a thing caught my eyes. I approached that thing which was lying on a pile of clothes on one of the bed. I bursted into laughter as I saw a pair of bunny-patterned pink panties. _Who own such 'cute' panties?_

Suddenly, wet haired Lana exited the bathroom, only in her towel, humming. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she saw what I was holding. She turned as red as a tomato and snatched the panties off my hand.

"Why-you-! I-I thought I've locked the door ! "

"It seems that you have not." I tried hard to hold my laughter. Lana has a habit to lock the bedroom when she's taking an evening bath, but it seemed that she forgot.

"I-if you tell anyone. I-I'm gonna kill you !" She yelled.

"Sure thing Ms Bunny-Panties." I laughed and exit the bedroom, only to hear her cursing.

* * *

><p>I did keep my promise though, I've never told anyone. But if she got on my nerves, I always called her that. Lucky for her, no one seemed to be aware of the meaning hidden behind the nickname. Still, she mocked me knowing that I'm holding her biggest secret. <em>How stupid<em>, I thought. But maybe she knew that no one would believe me, even if I really did tell.

"Don't speak rude to Lana !" The other 3 girls glared at me, snapping me from my happy memory. They were more suitable to be called as Lana's followers than Lana's BFF or so they said. I ignored them and continued to walk. _It was really a waste of time to deal with them._ They were going to yell at me again when Lana stopped them. Probably she had the feeling that I would really spill her secret if they bugged me more, which was definitely correct.

* * *

><p>I groaned as my stomach rumbled for the tenth time in the last 15 minutes (I counted). <em>Missing breakfast means missing lunch as well? What kind of theory is that?<em> Even the vegetarian porridge didn't sound too bad now. So you asked what was I doing while the others were enjoying their lunch ?

I stuffed my clothes and my beloved books into my small pink backpack.

Clothes : check.

Books : check.

Money : check (somehow my father gave me some)

Food : ...Rumble~

"Oh great ! Eleven times !" I murmured to myself.

Tap tap tap.

I quickly hid my backpack under my bed as I heard footsteps coming.

Knock knock.

"Come in." I said. The door opened, revealing a middle-aged woman. Her dark brown hair was tied into ponytail and she was wearing an apron. She has a pair of gentle grey eyes.

"Ms Noel?" I stared at her, surprised.

"Lucy," she whispered as she walked to me, "Here. It's for you." She held out a brown paper bag. I opened it and it smelled of freshly-baked honey bread.

Before I could open my mouth to protest, she put her index finger on my lips, "Don't try to complain Lucy, just take it as free samples of my baking trial. But don't tell that demon." She smiled warmly.

I broke into a huge smile," Thank you very much Ms Noel." She might be a bad cook for our breakfast and lunch, but of course it was because her specialty was making pastries! And what's more, she was the second person who believed in me, besides Ms Lily.

"Tell me how they taste tomorrow, okay ?" She smiled once again before going out of the room.

I grinned. _Who knows God might answer my cries of hunger? _Swiftly, I stuffed one piece of bread into my mouth. I enjoyed as the soft texture covered melted with warm sweet honey. _Yum !_ I licked my lips, wanting for more. _No no no. The others are not for now._ I sighed in disappointment as I put the paper bag inside my backpack. _I couldn't even tell her how they taste_, I thought sadly.

* * *

><p>I went out of Ms Lian's room quietly. The corridor was dark and silent, shadowing my black hoodie which was covering my blond hair. As I closed the door, I huffed and looked at the keys in my hand. <em>Infiltration success!<em> That woman was snoring so loud that she couldn't hear the noise when her drawers creaked open.

I raised one of my keys, " Gate of Twins, I opened thee." _Poof !_ Two little blue creatures appeared. "Gemini, you know what to do." They nodded and.._Poof !_ They made a perfect duplicate of me in my pyjamas. The other 'me' raised her thumbs up and smiled at me as she walked towards the girls' bedroom. I slipped my keys into my pocket.

As soon as I got to the restroom (the one near the study room), I locked the door and turned the light switch on. I stood on the toilet seat and took my breath. I opened the window just above the toilet then leaped out. Silently but swiftly, I ran to the dark cold night as fast as my feet could take me.

* * *

><p>Is it good or is it bad? Once again, please review after you read and tell me your opinions, suggestions, or ideas :)<p>

~snowdrop03


	3. Chapter 3

I'm really sorry for the late update. I'm fully stuffed with school works -_-

Anyway, I changed the summary because the last one was written in a bit hurry. Though it's really obvious which chaotic guild it is :p

Thank you for the alerts, favs, and reviews. I really appreciate them :D

So, enough on the rambling. Let's get on to the story, hope you enjoy~

* * *

><p><em>Freeee~dom !<em> I yelled in my head, preventing myself to yell on top of my lungs as a huge smile broke into my face. Excitement and adrenaline rushed through my blood. Contentment. The bubbly feeling of relieve. It all felt like releasing a heavy burden. The feelings I've always wished and longed for.

I've told Gemini to take my place in my bed, but it seemed it only took 10 minutes or so. At least they knew I'm in bed ten minutes before my _runaway_. Correction. Departure. But certainly, because of their ability to copy one's thought, they also knew to go to the bathroom in the last minute and leave the lights on, so everyone would think_ I_ was in the toilet.

I sighed in joy as I feel the grass touching my sneakers and the tip of my black jeans . My golden locks flapped on my back. The orphanage is located on a green hill surrounded with beautiful meadows with 2 villages in the west and the east.

And on the south is a big forest with tall trees. Shadow of trees began to line up in the dim moonlight. This is it. East Forest.

I ran into the forest, but tried to remain silent. _Who knows what kind of creature will gobble me up for disturbing their beauty sleep?_ I don't even know why I chose to run to a forest. I might get lost. But my intuition, or I should say, my instinct, told me so. And I've never doubted my instinct. They're always right somehow, okay mostly. I listened to sound of the forest. Crickets chattered, followed by slight rustle of the grassy ground being stepped by my dark-blue sneakers, then there's a slight flap of wings and owls hooting softly. You may think that it's terrifying to hear that kind of noise in the middle of the night. But I found it very beautiful, peaceful, so... free.

Thanks to geography, I knew that if I continued to move towards the west, I'll see a town. What I didn't know is how long? Until the sun rises? But I didn't care much, as long as I'm far away from the orphanage. The image of Ms Lily then appeared in my mind. A tall beautiful woman with raven hair tied into a bun smiling warmly. What would she say if she found me missing after her trip? What would she feel? Knowing Ms Lian, maybe she would tell her that I've been adopted by a nice couple, or so I hope. But maybe Ms Lily would feel relieved to be free from a problematic girl like me.

Ms Lily is like a mother figure to me. She always knew when I can't go to sleep and would read me a story while the others were asleep. She hugs me when I feel troubled and whispers soothing words though I never told my problems. And there's Ms Noel. She's like a sister. She's really funny and I always laughed at her jokes. She always told me about her dream to be a patissiere. I'm one of her closest friend because the other kids were never bothered to talk to her.

But in exchange of everything they had done, I left them. I wiped my tears from flowing with my hoodie. It really hurts to leave them, but I don't want to trouble them. _I'm really sorry. I will find a place where I belong, a place where I can be useful and accepted, then I'll come to see you both_, I promised myself.

"Follow your heart and you'll know where it belongs," I smiled as I remembered what my Mom used to say.

For some reason, I don't remembered much about mom. I know that she died 3 years ago when I was 10 because of a sickness. I remembered her tender smile, her gentle voice, her soft golden locks when she leaned to kiss my forehead every night.. The rest were fuzzy and blurry, but I knew I loved her so much and I missed her.

I didn't know how long I had run, but my feet were starting to give away. I stopped and sat between roots of an oak tree to rest my feet for a while. It was still dark, no sign of sun rising. The wind blew and I started to shiver. I'm never really immune to cold, even if I had worn my warmest hoodie. I searched through my backpack and took out a bottle of water. I drank half of it. I put the lid back on the bottle when I noticed something.

It was silent. Too silent. Yes, I am alone. But, the crickets had stopped bickering, owls had stopped hooting, and strangely the wind had stopped too. My spine flinched and I felt eyes on my back. I turned my head to check but there was nothing.

I had a bad feeling. A really bad feeling. Someone or something is nearby. And I'm quite sure it was dangerous.

I slowly stood up and tried to remember what Ms Lian had said about this forest. I took one step. The ground rustled, but it wasn't the sound of sneakers. My chest started to beat faster. I took one more step silently...**Rustle.** _Oh no._ **Rustle.** _Run !_ My inner voice yelled.

I started to run, not caring how much noise I made. Because clearly, I had woken up something. I could feel that 'something' started to chase behind me. I could feel it approaching. I panicked and didn't see where I was going. Then, **bump !** My left feet hit or practically tripped over something. I stumbled as I lose my balance. I hit the ground and tumbled along the steep 'circuit'. My arms and legs started to bleed as they collided against the rough soil and stones. Then I stopped tumbling. My vision started to blur with pain. In my poor vision I heard the stomps of that something approaching me, whatever creature it was. Shakily, I tried to stand on my feet. I built up my courage ignoring my pounding head as I ruffled my pocket, picking a key. I yelled and waved a golden key, "Gate of the Lion, I open thee !" Instantly a ray of golden light shines as a orange-haired teenage boy appeared. He's wearing a pair of blue shades and black tux with white shirt and red tie underneath.

"Good night my lovely princess. Why did you call me in the middle of the-," his charming smile faded as he saw my bruises, "Are you alright ? What happened to you?" His brows twitched with worry as he frowned.

"I'm fine Loke," I gave him a weak reassuring smile, my head started to spin again. I guessed my head hit something on the fall. I pointed at the direction of the creature. As my vision became clearer, my eyes widened with realization as I recognized what it was. A forest Vulcan.

"Playing catch with me, little girl? If I win, then be my wife." He snickered. I almost choked. _A-a pervert and a lolicon(?) _

" I would never hand over my _Princess._" Loke charged in with golden light glowing from his fist. Unfortunately the Vulcan was quick to dodge.

"She is _my_ Princess !" He folded his giant hand into fists and nearly hit Loke. He continuously hit the ground, but Loke continued to dodge.

"Over my dead body !" This time, Loke's eyes flicked with anger and an extremely large and bright beam flew over the vulcan and hit him.

"You...How dare you ?" The vulcan stood on his feet glaring, he uprooted a giant tree and began to swing it towards Loke's direction. _Oh no, not good._

He swung it countless times, and at one point it hit Loke. "Loke !" I yelled as he was thrown aside and hit the ground, his face showed pain. The vulcan started to walk towards me, I took a step backward.

"I'll catch you, my soon-to-be wife. Come here, don't be shy~." My feet started to tremble. What should I do ? I can't summon two spirits at a time, and if I can what if they get hurt too? Loke's hurt, and I'm standing here helplessly. I'm really no use, just like _he_ said. My hand unconsciously searched through my pocket and I feel a familiar texture, my whip ! Without thinking, I threw my whip around his gigantic feet and he tripped. He roared as he tried to stand up. I was going to run to check on Loke when I saw him attacking the vulcan from the corner of my eyes. And with that last attack, the vulcan was out.

"Are you okay Loke ?" I observed him. He only got a few scratches, I sighed in relieve.

"I'm perfectly fine," he smiled," I should be the one asking you that, my princess", his eyes showing concern.

"I'm fine...and I told you not to call me that !" I felt my face to warm up slightly.

"Every cute girl should be called a princess. See, you're extra cute when you're blushing." He smirked.

"I AM NOT BLUSHING. Anyway, you should go back Loke, to treat your wound."

"But I can't let you be alone in this dangerous forest. What if you meet a perverted ape again?" He said in an annoyed tone, pointing at the huge lump he had beaten recently, "Besides, what about your bruises?"

"Don't worry, I brought plasters ! See?" I showed him, "And I've told you, I want to be independent!" I smiled.

Loke seemed to be thinking for a while, "Fine.. but if anything comes up, call me and I'll save you," he winked and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, thanks a lot Loke." And with that, he disappeared.

Fearing the ape may wake up, I ran quite far enough until I found a pond. I sat under one of the trees nearby and treated my wounds with plasters. _What a lucky girl I was to be proposed by an ape_, I huffed.** Rumble~** _Oh well, time to eat._ I took out the brown paper bag Ms Noel had given me and started munching my honey bread. I looked up to the sky. _It's still dark huh_, I thought. I observed the dark blue sky, stars covering it, twinkling like diamonds. I always loved to see stars and I memorized all the constellations. They said when the people you love died, they became a star to keep watching those who were alive. I always believed that Mom has became a star too and she keeps watching me. "Don't worry Mom, I'm fine," I smiled at the brightest star. The star began to twinkle as I spoke. _I missed you Mom._ Before I could say it, sleepiness took over me as I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>How is it ? It's the longest chapter I've made, but I'm really sorry if it sucked :(<p>

I'll try to update once a week on weekends or on Friday because well, school has started *sigh*.

But if you review more, maybe I'll update faster :p (just saying)

And.. which one do you prefer ? The demonic Mirajane or the innocent one ? Because I'm going to '_introduce'_ you to the members of the _chaotic guild_ on the next chapter (**spoiler :p**)

Please let me know which one do you prefer by reviewing, and please leave some comments :)

~snowdrop03


	4. Chapter 4

Maybe you wondered why I updated in this time of the week. Guess what ? I got chicken pox ! *curse you chicken pox !* so I took about a week off from school -_- Since I'm bored, I decided to upload this chapter :))

Anyway, I'm really happy that you enjoyed the story :D

And to Footster26 : About why Lucy didn't leave sooner : Actually, she reconsidered running away because of Ms Lily and Ms Noel. But, when Ms Lian took her keys (her only friends), she can't take it anymore. At the same time, Ms Lily was abroad so it was a perfect time to errm- run away. Lucy had always wished for freedom too, she had a really strong struggle. So..in the end she still ran away. I hope this explanation helps :p

So, here's chapter 4. Happy reading, hope you enjoy~

* * *

><p>"...Hey, is she okay?" A boy's voice spoke with a worried yet curious tone.<p>

"She's asleep, Natsu." A girl's voice replied, but doubt was clear in her voice.

"But she's injured!" The boyish voice insisted.

"But it's been treated. Don't you see the plasters?" The girl's smooth voice answered.

"Should we wake her up?" Another voice asked.

I turned my body a bit and regretted doing it. My body was still sprained from the fall. I tried hard to open my eyes to the mumbling sounds. What I saw was blurry colours of pink, silver, and blue.

"Look, look, she's awake!" The boy whispered.

"Hey, are you okay?" The girl's voice said with worry.

My vision became clearer. _Eh? It's bright? Does it mean it's morning already ?_ I noticed three figures leaning to me. Their faces were close to mine. A boy with unusual pink hair and onyx eyes was staring at me. He's wearing a white scaly scarf around his neck, a black vest and white pants. Beside him, there stood a girl with short silver hair and blue eyes with face full of worries. She's wearing a pink dress. Both of them are about my age. I removed my gaze from them and my eyes caught the third figure. A blue cat with big eyes and...wings?

I sat up abruptly, startling the threesome as they fell on their butts. I said the first thing on my mind, "T-The cat can fly ?"

Then there was silence.

Suddenly the pink-haired boy laughed really hard, "Of course Happy can fly! You sure are weird."

"Aye!" The cat spoke. _Weird ? It's not every day that I found a flying cat and..Wait, did the cat just said 'aye'?_ _I must be delusional, is this some kind of weird dream?_ I pinched my arm and closed my eye. _Ouch !_ I opened my eyes back. The threesome was still there, peering amusedly at me. _Okay, so this wasn't a dream._

The girl giggled and the boy continued his loud laugh. The girl tried to suppress her giggles as she repeated her question, "Are you okay ?"

I opened my mouth to answer, "I'm fine. I guess." I looked around. _Where is this ?_ I thought. Then, I remembered last night. _Oh yeah ! I was proposed by an ape, and I ran towards a pond and then... I fell asleep ?_

"Wh-who are you?" My mind suddenly became aware that they're strangers. I clutched my keys in my pocket.

"Hi, I'm Lisanna," the silver haired girl smiled warmly. She seemed kind.

"Natsu," the boy said while grinning widely ,"and that's Happy," he pointed his finger at the blue cat, "Who are you? I've never seen you around before."

I debated myself whether or not to tell them my name. But my instinct said that they meant no harm. "Lucy," I finally spoke.

"What a cute name you have," Lisanna smiled warmly, and unconsciously I returned her smile, "So, you came here to fish?"

I stared blankly at her, she noticed and continued, "This is a fishing pond and-"

"We came here to fish !" Natsu cut in, still wearing his toothy grin, "Happy's always hungry for fish.."

I didn't realize it was a fishing pond. "Uh..." I stuttered. _What should I tell them?_ Then I noticed something, "Are you two mages? And the cat too?" My eyes widened.

"Why...yes we are, how do you know?" Lisanna asked, one of her eyebrows rose.

"I have a hunch." I lied. I'm really sensitive with magic. Some powerful mages know if someone's a mage by feeling their magic force. But, I'm different. I can also detect what kind of magic someone possesses. Sometimes, it makes me wonder why do I have this kind of ability. I'm not powerful or even skilful. I knew that the girl has an animal take-over magic and the cat has a flying magic. But the boy's magic is a bit...odd. I knew that he uses fire magic, but it's different. His magic is more powerful and ancient.

Lisanna did not seem too convinced by my answer, but she shrugged it off. _Stupid me, why do I ask them that? Did that make me suspicious? _My thoughts were interrupted when Natsu asked cheerfully, "Wanna come fishing with us ?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun !" Lisanna added.

"Aye ! More people, more fishes !" Happy drooled.

I laughed at Happy's antics. "Actually, I must go..." Natsu and Happy's face turned into disappointment, even Lisanna had her puppy eyes on. _Uugh, I really can't resist those kind of faces. You have another business Lucy, just say no._ But instead I said, "Fine,it won't hurt to fish for a while. Besides it's been a long time since I fished." I smiled but secretly cursed myself inside.

"Yay !" The trio exclaimed.

5 minutes later~

"It' so boooo~ring." Natsu whined and yawned. He hadn't got any fish. None of us had.

"It's only been 5 minutes, Natsu. Be patient." Lisanna said when holding her own rod.

"How ?" Natsu asked, definitely confused. _Whoa, this boy is dense._ I sweat dropped.

But it seems that Lisanna is used to it. She sighed, "Just be."

"I don't get it !" Natsu pouted and Lisanna laughed.

"You two sure are close," I made a sly grin.

"They llllike~ each other," Happy rolled his tongue. _How can he do that ?_ "They even said they're husband and wife, "he whispered the last sentence in my ear, but loud enough for Natsu and Lisanna to hear.

"WE DID NOT!" Natsu and Lisanna yelled simulataneously, their face reddened.

I giggled, "Oh denial? You two sure are cute," I grinned in mischief.

"Aye !" Happy agreed.

"I AM NOT," Lisanna yelled, blushing even redder. At the same time Natsu asked, "What denial ?" With his eyebrows twitched in confusion, absolutely clueless.

I laughed. I've never laughed this much since Mom died. How odd that these 3 strangers could made me laughed this much. I grinned to myself. _They sure are something_.

"So...," Lisanna tried to change the topic with her blush still visible, "Where are you going Lucy?" She pointed to my backpack.

It took me a while to answer. I stared at the pond, "Not sure..," I mumbled and smiled sadly.

The 3 of them stared at me for a while. Awkward silence engulfed us.

"Are you running away?" Suddenly Natsu broke the silence.

"N-Natsu ! Don't be rude !" Lisanna scolded him.

"It's okay, Lisanna," I told her," Well... You can say I am running away."Now that I think about it, I don't have a place to live. And my money will be finished in a month. After that, how can I live? And why do I think of this just now?

Again, there's an awkward silence and the atmosphere became tense.

Now it was Lisanna who broke the silence, "Are you a mage?"

I nodded, surprised of her sudden question. Her face lit with joy.

"How do you know?" I asked her.

"I have a hunch," She copied me and stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Wow. What kind of magic do you have? It must be cool!" Natsu glanced, his eyes shone.

"Nothing much," I said simply.

"Anyway, you should come with us !" Natsu suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me to stand up and ran when holding my hand.

"H-hey ! What about fishing ?" I managed to say.

But Natsu just smiled his toothy grin, "Fishing can wait !"

"But..." I reasoned.

"Don't worry, Lucy ! We'll take you to an extremely awesome place. I'm sure you'll like it. Right, Happy ?" Lisanna followed with Happy flying by her side.

"Aye Lucy ! You'll love it!" Happy yelled. But then his smile faded, "Where is this place?" he asked dumbfounded.

Lisanna just heaved a heavy sigh, "Don't tell me that Natsu's denseness has gone through you too, Happy."

"Hey ! Who's dense?" Natsu protested.

They continued to argue as they took me to God-knows-where.

* * *

><p>"Whoa." I managed to speak. In front of me, stood a big white building with red roof. There's an oddly familiar symbol drawn on a banner.<p>

"Come on, Lucy !" Natsu said excitedly and dragged me inside. He opened the door, or should I say nearly broke the door.

"Hey guys !" Natsu screamed. Slight replies of Natsu's greetings were heard, some of them waved or just smiled. I gazed around the room. It's quite big. There's a big bar with stools, dozens of wooden tables and chairs, a big board on the left and stairs heading to the second floor.

Then suddenly a errm- half naked raven haired boy in boxers walked to us. I could feel my face became slightly hotter.

"Where're your fish, flame head ? You didn't caught any? How lame." He snickered.

"Hey ! At least I don't strip every 5 seconds, you exhibitionist ! Natsu grinned slyly.

"What are you sayin-", he looked down to face his now bare chest, "Wahh ! When did that happen ?" He then ran around, maybe to search for his clothes which magically disappeared.

Natsu rolled his eyes and mumbled something which sounded like "stupid", when suddenly a pretty girl with long red hair wearing armour approached us.

"Do you mind to introduce your new friend?" She looked at Natsu, Lisanna, Happy, then looked at me.

Before Natsu could say anything, a long silver haired girl with blue eyes just like Lisanna appeared and glared at him,"Heh? You got yourself a girlfriend Natsu?"

She's wearing a gothic style outfit, a black tank top, black shorts and black boots. Her hair was tied in ponytail and she seems 1-2 years older than me. Natsu trembled, even Happy flew behind Lisanna's back,

"Don't make my lil'sis cry, you two-timer !" She then glared at me, looking at me from head to toe. I felt slightly embarrassed with my messed-up look, scratches, and plasters. Her glare scared me too. If eyes could kill, I should be dead right now.

"Mira-nee," Lisanna suddenly said,"Don't glare at her like that, she's just a new friend that we just met today. And Natsu's not two-timing." _Wow. She didn't even deny the fact that her big sis thought she is Natsu's girlfriend_, I thought, amused.

"How rude. Glaring at people you don't even know." The scarlet haired girl butted in.

"What did you say, armour fetish?" The silver haired girl turned her glare to her.

The red head glared back, "I said, have some etiquette, gothic woman."

_Wow. These people sure loves to fight._ "Where exactly is this?" I questioned Natsu, Lisanna, and Happy, ignoring the two with dark aura surrounding them.

"Fairy Tail." 3 of them grinned," The most powerful guild in Fiore !"

_Fairy Tail ? Oh I've ever read about them in the newspaper._

"Do you mean this is the guild who destroyed half of Charlotte City? And the one who burnt Freesia Forest? And also the one who made a mess in a Cafe ?" I asked.

"Sadly, we are." A voice spoke behind me, made me jump a little. A short old man walked towards us. His hair and beard is white and he's wearing a yellow cloak. I felt an extremely strong force of magic emitting from his body.

"Welcome back Master." The red haired girl and the silver haired girl said, followed by Lisanna and the whole guild members.

"Hey, Jii-san !" Natsu and the half naked boy, now with his shirt on greeted.

"Well, it really was a shame that we destroyed some properties when doing missions," he scratched the back of his head and glared at Natsu, the stripper boy, Lisanna's nee-chan, and the red-haired girl.

Without thinking I spoke, "I personally think that your guild is really cool. You have...a strong bond here, like a family," I smiled. When I first entered this building, warm atmosphere engulfed us. When someone goes in, everybody greets. I can feel that they treated each other like siblings. Though they loved to fight, I know that they cared for each other. _'Family' huh ?_ It's been a long time since I heard of that. I wished I had a family like that.

The guild immediately fell silent on my statement making me snapped out of my thought.

I began to blush, "E-eh ? Did I say something wrong?"

The old man grinned, "No, it's just rare to hear someone address our guild as 'cool'. Usually it's 'destructive', 'trouble-maker', 'noisy' and so on," He waved his hand, annoyed.

Lisanna's big sis smirked and walked to me, "Hey, I like this girl," she ruffled my hair, "I'm Mirajane, just call me Mira."

"And I'm Erza," the red-haired girl smiled and shook my hand.

"My name's Gray." The stripper boy smirked at me.

"And I'm the guild master, Makarov," the old man said grinning, "You can call me Master or Jii-san."

"I'm Lucy." I smiled warmly. I'm really happy. This the first time people accept me the way I am. I saw Lisanna, Natsu, and Happy behind me. Natsu had his grin on, Lisanna smiled really widely, and Happy flew around with his thumbs up. I smiled to them.

And suddenly the whole guild came to me in turn to introduce themselves, like I'm already a part of them. I met Mira's and Lisanna's brother, Elfman who's always talking about manly things. Cana, a girl about the same age as me too, who always drink on the counter (is she even allowed?). Levy, a blue-haired bookworm just like me with her two comrades who had obvious crush on her, Jet and Droy, and so on.

After the 'meet and greet' session, the crowd went back to what they were doing leaving only me, Natsu, Lisanna, Happy, and other kids around my age. We were chatting, when Master approached me.

"What about joining this guild Lucy? You're a mage, aren't you?"

My eyes widened, "Can I ?"

Master nodded, "We'll be glad to accept everyone who's willing."

"B-but, I'm an inexperience mage. And I've only beaten a perverted vulcan so far." I said the last sentence with a low voice, almost whispering.

"What? You've beaten a vulcan?" Natsu popped beside me. I wondered how could he hear my low voice.

"Yeah. But it's not me that actually fight. It's my...spirit friend." I smiled.

"So, you are a celestial mage?" Erza also popped in.

"Mmm. Yeah," I said embarrassedly.

"What's a salestial mage ?" Natsu asked dumbly.

Mira hit him on the head, "It's celestial mage, you idiot. They summon spirits to battle."

"But still, for a newbie at your age, it's amazing to have beaten a vulcan," I blushed when the Master spoke, "Your skill doesn't matter Lucy. What matters is your will. With strong will, you can accomplish almost anything."

_Anything ? Maybe...I can be useful here? And maybe I can get stronger?_

"So, are you going to join, Lu-chan ?" Levy asked anxiously.

"Please join Lucy. I know you'd love it," I heard Lisanna plead.

I observed the guild. Erza smiled encouragingly at me, Gray slightly smiled , Natsu mouthed "Join, Lucy !", even Mira grinned and Cana stopped drinking for a while to wait for my answer_. How can they do that for someone they've only known for less than 15 minutes?_ It's been a long time, somebody would treated me like that. I bit my lips, as tears of happiness threatened to well. I've made up my mind, "Sure," I heard myself said with determination.

With that, the whole guild cheered. _They sure are livel_y, I thought and smiled widely.

_Mom, is this where I belong?_ I asked in my heart.

_You won't know till you try, right? _I imagined what Mom would have said.

_I'll try Mom, I'll make you proud. Just watch me._

* * *

><p>I decided to make demonic Mira because I think it's quite amusing to see her fighting with Erza when Erza herself stop Natsu and Gray's fights XD Besides, I love the demonic side of Mira too *grins*. Well, because some of you prefer the kind Mira, I made her had a soft spot for Lucy. So, what do you think ? I'm sorry if it's a bit OOC, I'll edit if you don't like this Mira. I also made a little special ability for Lucy, maybe it will be useful in the story?<p>

Please tell me what do you think by reviewing, and ideas are welcomed :)

~snowdrop03


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for your kind reviews, alerts, and fav. They made me really happy and boosted my mood to update faster :D

If you're confused about the age of the characters, here goes :

**Lucy, Lisanna, Levy - 13**

**Natsu, Gray, Cana, Jet, Droy, Alzack, Bisca - 14 **(is this age even allowed to drink, Cana? :p)

**Mira, Erza - 15 **

I read about those in wikia then reduce each of them by 4 years :p

About the idea of 'having crush' or in short, 'pairing', don't worry I'm planning to make it sooner or later, maybe I'll put a bit fluff in this chapter...or not. Well, you'll see ^^

And also about Lucy having more magic ability, I'll consider putting it in my story :)

Enjoy chapter 5 :D

* * *

><p>"Um..Erza, is it really okay for me to..um..stay here ?" I nervously questioned Erza as I unpack my belongings.<p>

"What are you talking about Lucy ? We're nakama now. Besides, I don't mind sharing my room with you. I've got quite plenty of space." Erza smiled reassuringly while preparing a futon for me to sleep.

So where am I now you ask? Let me tell you. I am currently in Fairy Hills, Fairy Tail girls' dormitory.

I analyzed the pink symbol stamped on my backhand and smiled like I've been doing this whole day. Okay, long story short, after I agreed to join the guild, the whole guild threw a welcome party for me. And the party was lots of fun; it's the liveliest party I've ever had. The older man and woman, plus Cana drank in the counter because Master had announced free booze for that day. And I was here sitting on one of the tables, surrounded by the kids about my age, in exception of Cana who came later after her drink.

Each member of Fairy Tail all has their own unique antics. For example, Natsu and Gray. I heard that they fight daily, sometimesmostly with their magic that can destroy the properties of the guild. I said it again, _daily_ and..oh except if Erza was there, but it won't be long until Erza joined the fight. Like this fight I saw :

"Oi ash brain, don't munch your food like that. It's disgusting," Gray said with a disgusted yet annoyed face as he was sitting in front of Natsu.

"I ***munch*** get to munch my ***munch*** food however I want, ***munch* **walking Popsicle!" Natsu replied, while munching his food, causing more bits of it to come out from his mouth. Lucky for me, I was two seats away from him.

"Ew, don't face me while doing that!" Gray yelled, moving further from Natsu.

An angry chip popped on Natsu's head, and he quickly swallowed his remaining food as he stood.

"So you wanna go, Snowman ?" His eyebrows crooked, feeling offended as flames were already in his fists.

"Did you just challange me, fire breather ?" Gray curled his fingers into fist and hit it against his other palm, resulting cold mist to appear.

A strict voice suddenly spoke, "Are you two fighting?" It was Erza, she was glaring up to them from the strawberry shortcake she had been having.

The two who were charging to each other froze. "N-no, besties never fight, right Natsu ?" Gray reacted faster and hopped to put his arm on Natsu's back, his face is beyond nervous and scared, but he tried to force a smile.

"A-aye Erza, see ? We're just testing out our magic." Natsu played along by putting his arm on Gray's back. His facial expression isn't any better than Gray_. Did he just said 'aye'? Whoa, he's turning into Happy#2 !_

Erza nodded in approval and went back to her beloved cake. Feeling danger has passed, Natsu kicked Gray's butt. Annoyed, Gray proceeded to punch Natsu's face. They continued to brawl, like they had forgotten that Erza has scolded them which they did. Erza now was so engrossed with her dessert. She didn't give any bother until...Gray accidently bumped Natsu to the table we were in. The table vibrated and as you could guess, Erza's cake fell of the table. In an instant the whole room fell into a terrific silence.

Erza had her eyes covered with her red bangs, a very dark aura emitting from her. The two boys trembled, their faces showed true horror while they were hugging each other. Erza was about to slice them into pieces with her sword when Mira snorted.

"Pfft." Erza's menacing eyes swiftly turned to Mira who was hitting the table while suppressing her laughter.

"Something funny?" Erza frowned, obviously annoyed that her wrath of death had been interrupted.

"Pfft. You ARE funny, in fact hilarious. You have to see your face when that damned shortcake of yours fell. You were like-pfft. Ahahaha!" Mira fell to the floor clutching her stomach as she burst into a loud laughter.

Erza's aura became more and more menacing, her eyes glinting, "So you wanna go, demon ?"

"Did you just challange me, red head?" Mira smirked.

"Hey ! That's my line!" Natsu and Gray protested.

"Don't copy me you idiot !" Again, they yelled at the same time.

Gritting their teeth, they attacked each other while Erza and Mira had already started their own fight.

"Fighting is manly !" Elfman added as he too ran to the fight. Even Macao and Reedus got into the fight, though by accident. And the drunken Cana joined in too. And here I was, with the other _sane_ members of the guild, watching on the sideline, sweat dropping.

"Is it always like that, Levy-chan ?" I asked Levy.

"Always Lu-chan, always." Levy shook her head. I watched my new family in awe.

I talked about books with Levy the rest of the day, seems like we can become best friends because of our similarities as bookworms. I chatted with other the girls too. Despite her attitude, Mira seems kind. Like Erza, she's like a big sis to me. Cana's really funny, especially when she's drunk. The boys were interesting too, Gray's actually fun to be with when he's not fighting, his stripping habit is hilarious and Natsu's extreme denseness is very entertaining, not to mention Elfman's comments about being manly and Alzack and Bisca's obvious crush on each other. I was really relieved that no one questioned where I was from. Anyway, when the party was over, Erza offer me to stay with her. I accepted because I have no place to live.

And that's the reason I was here. She said I can stay here as long as I want, at least until I got enough money to rent one. You won't believe how many 100,000 J priced room she rented. She actually rented 3 of them, so that makes it 300,000 J every month. I wonder how many mission she takes every month.

"So, I'll be sleeping first Lucy," Erza said when she requiped into a light-purple bunny pyjamas. I could only stare at her choice of sleeping garments.

"Okay," I said, who had also done changing then turned off the lights. Tomorrow will be fun ! I thought before my eyes fluttered close.

* * *

><p>I was walking aimlessly in a dark and hollow space. Neither end nor light was seen. I dazed my eyes through the nothingness as darkness suppressed my whole being. I wanted to escape, to flee from this abyss-like place. Fear crept through my skin, and I couldn't think clear. I started to rush my pace. I ran and ran for I didn't know how long, like I was being chased by something. I ran like there was no end. My body sweat in fear, tears of desperation flowing on my cold cheek. Then my feet tripped over something and my body hit the almost unreal ground. My body felt heavy as I tried to stand up and I looked down under my feet. That something turned out to be someone.<p>

An opened palm was lying upside down. From what it looks like, it was a fair and smooth woman's hand. It's odd, because it's the only place where the light fell. Light began to spread up to the arms and body until a familiar figure could be seen. I stared with eyes full of horror as I saw very familiar long blond hair like mine stained in blood, along with the red gown the woman had worn. I was frozen upon recognizing the lying lady. Sickening blood smell engulfed the whole area.

In the corner of my eye, I saw a man's back turned against me. That back with blonde hair. The warm back I used to love. That warm back where I used to be piggy-backed. I reached my hand to it, hoping that it would turn and come back. I tried to scream, but no voice came out from my throat, like I've been muted. Then that cold voice started ringing in my ears, "Trash. Useless, insolent daughter. You are no use." I tried to cover my ears; my chest was like being stabbed with each word being said. _N-no no no no_. I cried and cried, until I couldn't even breathe. That voice still penetrated through my head, through, my skull bone. "Trash...Useless...Murde-"

* * *

><p>I jolted up, panting. I blinked my eyes few times to really recognize where I was. I was still in Erza's room. On the futon, wearing my loose t-shirt which was currently wet because of my sweating. I inhale and exhale continuously, hoping to make my breathing steadier, but it was no use. I glanced to my right. Fortunately, Erza is still sleeping soundly. I need fresh air. I definitely need it. I removed my cover and stood up, making my way to the door.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's POV<strong>

I was walking through the street of Magnolia. Maybe you wondered what was I doing on like 3 am in the morning? After seeing your deceased teacher and parents in your nightmare, your mind would definitely need a distraction. I sighed, now what am I gonna do ? I don't even feel like going back to bed after that dream. I actually thought of waking that stupid flame head up, to see what expressions will he show when he saw me. But I saved that idea for next time; I'm too tired to walk to his damned house. Instead, my feet brought me to the river bank.

When I came closer, someone was already there. A blond girl sitting on the grass, her eyes gazing up. _Wait, blond? _A person popped in my head. _Lucy ?_ I was right. She was there and I was facing her back. She didn't turn to me, so I figured she didn't notice me. An idea appeared in my head and I snickered in my head. I walked to her more silently and formed some ice cubes. I pulled the back of jacket and pyjamas she was wearing, and poured the ice cubes in. She immediately flinched at the cold contact, "Kyaa!" She yelled frantically and stood up straight,"W-who's there?" She asked and turned her head around when she heard me chuckled. Her eyes then found me.

"G-Gray ! That was mean !" I laughed even harder. _Her expression when I dumped that ice! It's so priceless ! _

She pouted and turned her back around and sat down, "Hmmph!" _Cute_, I thought slightly wide-eyed_. Eh ? What was I thinking?_ I felt my cheek became warmer as I dismissed the thought.

I sat beside her, "Oh c'mon Lucy ! I'm sorry, I was just joking," I plead her. She glanced a little then stared back to the sky, still pouting.

I snickered, _here comes my puppy eyes attack!_ "Luuu~shi, I'm sowwwy," she looked at me in amusement. Then...

"Pfft." She snorted, trying to hold in her laughter, "Who knows you have this side, Gray? Hahahaha." She continued to laugh, tears started to came out of her eyes and I _just_ realized what I had done. _Damn. It. What was I thinking?_ I only used that attack to my parents once to buy me that toy I really really want. I said it again I used it only _'once'_. _Oh my dear pride, now it has turned into dust, and what's more in front of a newbie. _She laughed even harder, as I keep cursing myself, wishing I could just vanish. But somehow a little part of me didn't mind her laughing. That expression I saw from afar when she was gazing the sky, it looked so...sad. Her laugh made me go all warm inside. For reasons I didn't know I felt proud for making her smile. When I got my cool back, I said with a smirk, "At least you smile now."

Lucy looked surprised, but a tint of faint pink was evident on her cheeks, then she smiled brightly at me, making my chest squeezed. _Eh? Squeeze? What's wrong with my chest? Gastric problem?_

She lied down on the grass, "Anyway, what are you doing here, Gray? It's late."

"Same to you too, what are _you_ doing?" I questioned her back.

She just sighed, and that sorrowful expression came back in a split second, but she quickly hid it with a smile, "Night tour of Magnolia?" She said in return.

"Sounds good." I responded in the same sarcastic tone.

"You haven't answered me, Gray. What are you doing here this late?" she insisted.

"Can't sleep," I murmured, keeping the fact that she also hasn't answered my question.

"Oh," she went on and was quiet for a while, and then she glanced at me, "Nightmare?"

_Jackpot._ "How do you know?" I raised my brow.

She just sighed again with an unreadable expression, "I had one." She spoke as she gazed the stars.

We sat in silence. Clearly, she didn't want to talk about her nightmare, well neither do I. So, I followed her gaze to the sky. Countless stars shone upon us, some bigger in size, some just in the size of small dots.

"They are beautiful, aren't they?" Lucy broke the silence, her caramel orbs twinkled like the stars.

"Yeah," I said with a smile. I guess Lucy is very fond of stars, "They said our ancestors are there, watching over their loved ones."

Lucy stared at me, "You believe in that?"

"Something wrong with that?" I said with my arms crossed, masking my embarrassment.

She waved her hands, "No ! I mean I, too always believe in that."

My eyes widened in our similarities. First, we both had a nightmare. Then we have the same belief. Somehow, it made me feel a little happy.

"We both are very much alike huh?" I chuckled lightly.

"Seems like it," she giggled.

"Anyway, thanks Gray. You made me feel better, somehow," she whispered and my heart skipped a beat. I glanced only to find her sleeping soundly. Not knowing what to do, I took off my shirt, which was strange because I haven't even stripped. I put it over her body. Not like I would be cold though. I lied down beside her, observing her face. Her mouth parted slightly as she breathed, golden lock flailing over her red cheek. Both of her hands were clenched slightly as she put it on one side, facing me. _Too cute ! _My mind exclaimed. _Stop being such a pervert, Gray!_ But I ignored my mind, as exhaustion won over me and drifted me to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Done~<p>

I personally didn't think this chapter is any good, it just popped in my head. As you can see, I'm most likely to put GrayLu as the pairing. I hope you don't mind because I just love this pairing so much :3 I haven't decided on others yet, but maybe I'll put AlzackBisca and NaLi too. You're welcome for other pairings requests :)

I hope you don't mind that I switched the POV, maybe I'm going to do it again next time with the other character. Sorry if Gray is a bit OOC though :d

Sorry if the dream Lucy was having sucked :(

Like usual, please review and sorry for the errors :)

~snowdrop03


	6. Chapter 6

As usual, thank you very much for the reviews, alerts and favs :)

Sorry to some of you who prefer NaLu, I've been wanting to make favourite GrayLu fic for so long. But I love NaLu too, maybe I'll make another fic with that pairing :)

About Lucy's dream, I'm planning to reveal about Lucy's past little by little, sooo I hope you all don't mind waiting.

Here's chapter 6, enjoy~

* * *

><p>Dear Mom,<p>

Hi Mom, how are you ? I'm fine as always. Right now, I'm in Erza's room writing to you. It is just my second day since I joined Fairy Tail, but lots of things have happened. I'll start from this morning…

* * *

><p>I woke up at the birds' chirping. Still with my eyes closed, and my mind blank, I felt a tingling grassy patch under me and a ray of light shining upon my skin. A slightly stable and warm breath was touching my face. I cracked my eyes open, curious of the source of the warm breath and found a raven haired boy with his eyes closed just a few inches of my face. I sat up in shock, flushing because of the close proximity and upon seeing his half naked body. <em>G-Gray ?<em> I felt a piece of cloth slid down from my back. It turned out to be a dark blue T-shirt. I stared at the clothing then realized it is Gray's. I glanced at him. His eyes still shut. _He's kind of adorable when sleeping_, I giggled inwardly. I looked up to the clear blue sky and raised my hand, groaning with delight. My second slumber last night turned to be dreamless and I am truly relieved of it. The sun was getting warmer and I enjoyed it as it tickled through my skin. The birds chirped even merrier and splashes of fish in the river were heard. Unfortunately, my moment of contentment was interrupted by a very loud scream. And what's more, whoever it was, it was screaming my name.

"LUUUUUCYYY !" I saw pink hair rushing along the bridge near the river bank I was at, dust trailing behind.

Gray jerked up immediately at the sound as if it was his alarm clock. The pink haired figure stopped abruptly when he saw me. He started to approach me and Gray, actually only me without noticing Gray, wearing his wide grin across his face.

"Luce! Where have you been? Erza's worried!" The pink-haired boy yelled, but cringed upon mentioning Erza's name.

I gulped. _She's not mad, is she ?_

"Uhm I was... here all along, Natsu," I said. He pulled me to his chest and hugged me really tight.

"I'm glad you're alright, Lucy !" His beaming voice trailed.

"Na-ftshu- I cantf breathe !" My muffled voice protested.

"What ?" He said, clearly couldn't get what I said.

"She said she can't breathe, moron. Let her go, you're killing her," Gray who was being ignored up until now said with a calm yet annoyed tone. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from Natsu.

Natsu jerked his gaze to Gray who he just noticed. He was going to throw some insults, but instead a sly smile was plastered on his mouth.

"Your death is coming close, frozen brain. I'll be glad to come to your funeral tomorrow," Natsu said snickering.

"What are you-," Gray's question was interrupted by a loud voice.

"LUCY !" I froze at the familiar voice.

A scarlet haired girl who was standing in front of me was none other than Erza herself. She seemed frantic and worried.

"Lucy ! Where have you-" her tone left hanging as she glared at Gray.

Gray flinched at her stare, moving backwards a little.

"You-! I don't believe this. How dare you kidnapped Lucy, Gray !" Erza pointed her finger at the trembling Gray, her gaze piercing through his fingers which were still holding my hand.

"W-what ? Kidnap ? M-Me ?" Gray stuttered in confusion and fear. He then realized what he was doing and released my hand quickly.

"Yes, you !" Erza glared.

"U-um..Erza..," I started. She removed her glare daggers from Gray, and instead glared at me.

_Oh God . _I gulped once again_,_ "E-Erza, I think there's a bit misunderstanding."

She still glared at me, and I took that sign to continue.

"I...," I pointed myself, "was not kidnapped by Gray. In fact, I went outside last night and I met Gray. And somehow, both of us fell asleep here."

Erza analyzed me doubtfully. But soon, she released her breath and smiled at me.

"I don't know that you guys are...," Erza smirked.

"WE ARE NOT!" Gray and I yelled, blushing furiously.

"Now now, who's in denial?" A too sweet voice spoke as Lisanna appeared. A way-too-sweet smile plastered on her face.

"They lllllike each other," Happy suddenly popped out.

"Congratulations, Lu-chan !" Levy-chan suddenly jumped out from a blueberry bush near us and hugged me.

Mira followed her and patted my head, "Way to go, Lucy !" she smirked, "I hate to admit it, but you two look cute together."

"Let's celebrate~" Cana cheered beside me, it seemed that she was hiding behind the blueberry bush too.

_So this is how karma works_, I sighed trying to cool my cheeks off.

"Wait wait wait !" I said, waving my hand frantically, "Gray and I are just friends, right Gray ?"

"Huh? Uh..yeah ! Just friends !" He nodded and his face showed... disappointment ? _No, no, I must be imagining things,_ I shook my head.

"Eh ? How boriiiing," the group whined simultaneously in exception of Natsu of course, who remained clueless at the topic.

I heard him muttered, "I don't get it. Is Gray a gay or something?" but everyone simply ignored him.

"Why are you guys here anyway ?" I asked them.

"Erza said you're missing, Lu-chan. We got worried and decided to search for you too." Levy-chan smiled with full sincerity.

"Seriously, don't go missing like that ! You got all of us worked up." Mira ruffled through my hair.

"Um..." their statements left me speechless and I nearly tear up. I felt so blessed that there're friends who truly care about me. Maybe this Fairy Tail, isn't so bad, huh Mom?

"Alright ! Mission accomplished ! Let's go back to the guild !" Natsu exclaimed, he had snapped out of his confusion as simple-minded he is.

* * *

><p>So, we got back to the guild, but that was not the end of the story…<p>

* * *

><p>"So, you want to try one of the missions, Lucy?" Master appeared beside me, startling me who was standing in front of the mission board. Does he always appear like that ?<p>

"Um yeah. I need to do some savings, and I can't stay at Erza's place forever." I answered him, my eyes still browsing the mission flyers.

"Since it will be your first mission, why don't you take someone with you ?" Master suggested.

I glanced at him, "Will it be a bother to them ?" Actually, I really wanted someone to accompany me. Since I'm not so familiar with the places and the lack of my battle experiences.

"We'll go with you, Luce ! I'm all fired up for a mission !" Natsu grinned as he rushed beside me with Happy who was mouthing an 'aye', "You wanna come too Lisanna ?" he called out to Lisanna who was sitting in the counter, talking with her big sis.

"Not this time, Natsu. I already promised to go with Mira-nee and Elfman-nii," she smiled apologetically at us, "I promise I'll go with you next time, Lucy !"

"Sure," I just smiled back at her.

"I'll come too. Got nothing better to do," Gray stood from his seat and walked towards me.

"Uugh, why do you have to come along ?" Natsu muttered.

"Because I want to," he simply stated.

"He llllikes you, Lucyyyy," said Happy for I don't know how many times today.

"Shut up, neko," Gray replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Um..Gray, your clothes." I pointed at him.

"Crap! When did that happen ?" He looks around the room frantically.

"I'll accompany you too, Lucy," Erza joined, "I'll make sure this two won't do anything funny," she glared at Natsu and Gray, then she noticed my surprised expression, and stammered, "Well, i-if you don't mind though," she looked away, blushing a little. _Did Erza just blush?_ I stared in shock but quickly recovered.

"Of course I don't mind Erza. Thanks guys, I'm really happy !" Too excited, I hugged them all including Gray who had found his shirt, squishing Happy between.

"Well, good luck on your first mission, Lucy ! I hope you can stop them from destroying anything though," Master patted my head before he headed back to the counter. _Destroying ? _

* * *

><p>I'm really looking forward to my first mission, Mom ! I hope it'll be fun ! I haven't read what the mission is because Natsu was the one who picked it. Well anyway, Erza has done packing and..<em>whoa<em> those are quite a lot of luggage. I had finished packing too and now Erza is yelling at me to hurry. I must go now, see you later, Mom. Don't worry, I'll tell you about the mission in detail when we come back !

Your daughter, Lucy.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short chapter, because I have some difficulties in deciding what will the mission be so maybe I'll update a little late.<p>

Thanks for all of you who read my story, and as usual pleaaaase review, your reviews are my mood booster :p oh, and your ideas are welcomed too.

~snowdrop03


	7. Chapter 7

I will never be bored to thank you all for reading and reviewing :)

It seems that I can update now, so here's chapter 7~

* * *

><p>"Are you okay, Natsu ?"<p>

"..."

"I'll take that as a no then."

We were in the train. Happy was sleeping on my lap while Natsu had been resting his head on my right shoulder since the train departed from Magnolia Station. His face was pale and he had been groaning for the last 15 minutes.

"Um, should we do something?" I asked Erza and Gray who were sitting in the opposite of me and Natsu, facing each other.

"It's no big deal, Lucy. That motion-sickness-freak will be as fresh as new once he get down from the train," Gray answered while trying to hide his smirk of satisfactions on seeing his rival's horrible state.

Natsu groaned.

"Can he survive until we get to Aria City?" I asked with worry. Aria City is where our client is located. It can be reached from Magnolia with a one and a half our trip by train. Natsu at first had been insisting to get there by feet, but of course was objected by Erza who doesn't want to keep our client waiting. So, we ended up taking the train, very much to Natsu's dismay.

Erza seemed to be thinking for a while, "Natsu! Come here, I'll help you!" Erza said, her tone seemed more demanding than offering.

Even in his state, Natsu still could think clear to obey Erza's command. He sat beside Erza, switching with Gray who then sat beside me.

Erza placed Natsu's head on her own lap and prepared her fist and punched Natsu on the stomach. Gray and I watched in horror as Natsu's groans stopped and he grew silent.

"That should do it," Erza finally said and smiled to us like nothing had happened, leaving us speechless on the_ efficient _method of_ treatment_, when suddenly Happy purred rather loudly.

"Your lap is very nice, Luuucy~"

* * *

><p>"I have been newly born !" Natsu screamed and punched his fist up to the air. He, as you can guess, had recovered from his poorly state.<p>

"Tch. So that's your first cry, little Natsu? What a cry baby...oh wait, you _are_ a baby!" The half-naked Gray (whose shirt had gone missing like usual) sneered.

Natsu's ears perked up, "Did you say something, boxer boy?"

"It seems our newly born baby Natsu here is a bit deaf, huh? Poor Mommy," replied Gray with a fake-concerned face shaking his head.

"Aye, poor Mommy. She cried for days," Happy added, nodding his head.

"Wha-Happy! You are supposed to be on my side! Anyway, it's a lot better to be deaf than to be born having a stripping fetish!" Natsu pointed at Gray.

"At least stripping is better than being thick-headed."

"Who's thick-headed ? I bet you're born in boxers!"

They continued to argue when Happy and I watched in the sideline._ Fire and ice, huh? No wonders they never get along._

"Can you two just stop fighting for a second?" I asked them.

"No way!" They yelled at me.

"Are you two fighting?" Erza's sharp voice popped in. _Finally._ She had just finished asking a random guy about our destination.

"N-nope Madam!" The boys said, hugging each other. I rolled my eyes, making them glared at me.

"Is the city far?" I asked Erza, ignoring the glares.

"30 minutes walking from the station to the west. It's quite close," she replied, "We better leave now before it gets too dark."

* * *

><p>"Is this the city?"<p>

The city was spacious and country-styled. Shades of greenery surrounded light-coloured buildings and houses. Some citizens just strolled around, some of them went into the shophouses or was bargaining with the stall keepers along the street. There're also many street musicians, some of them were playing cello, violin, and other instruments I had never seen. Each tone they played, creates a pleasant harmony, making the city lively but at the same time peaceful.

"This place is nice," Gray said while looking around.

"Look at those shops, Erza! Let's go shopping after the mission!" I suddenly felt hyped up. It's been a long time since I went shopping. Father, I mean- my ex-father never let me out of the mansion since Mom died and the orphanage never allowed us to travel this far.

I expected Erza to yell at me to concentrate on the mission, but instead she said, "Sure," and smiled knowingly at me.

"Yay!" I rushed to hug her, making her blush a little.

Gray muttered, "Girls," and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, don't worry, Gray. There'll be a lot of time to get you a pair of new boxers." I smiled innocently, even Erza smirked and Natsu who had been mumbling himself about how hungry he was, started to burst out laughing.

"W-who wants to shop for boxers?" Gray yelled. His cheeks were red.

"Pfft. I bet you'll get a pair with pink bunnies on it!" Natsu tried to stifle his laughter. _Bunny? It reminded me of someone._

"Gray's a gayyy. Wait, it rhymes!," Happy said.

"Gwahaha. You're smart, Happy !"

Before Gray could even protest, Erza interrupted.

"We're here."

We were standing in front of a big mansion. It's a little smaller compared to where I used to live in. The mansion was broken-white with dark-red roof, and an ebony double door. Beautiful roses in various shades and colours surrounded the mansion. No gates were placed in front, so we just walked into the garden in awe.

As soon as we arrived at the door, Erza rang the bell. After the second ring, a tall man answered the door. He has black hair and black eyes. He was wearing a black tux.

"May I help you?" He asked politely, but his eyes examining us from head to toe.

"We are from Fairy Tail, the guild who received your request," Erza pulled out the mission paper from her pocket and showed it to him.

"Oh I see. I never expect it to be taken by such youngsters," his cold tone showed dislike.

"Well ! We're sorry if-umph!" Natsu's offended comment was interrupted by Gray who put his palm on Natsu's mouth. Thank God he did it.

"Excuse me, kind Sir. If I'm not mistaken there's not such requirements that us youngsters may not take it, am I wrong ?" I said calmly.

The man stared at me for a second, "You are correct, Miss," he replied, his cold expression fazed a bit, "Please do come in. I'll take you youngsters to My Lady," he added by emphasizing the word 'youngsters' making Natsu even more pissed, but was now strained by Erza.

"How did you do that, Lucy ?" Gray whispered beside me. Natsu, Erza, and Happy were walking in front of us.

"Do what ?" I asked, confused.

"That 'fancy' talking. 'Kind Sir ?'" He quoted with his fingers.

"Oh, that. I read about them." I lied. It was only natural for me who was raised in a mansion to act with a 'lady-like' manner and to speak like them. I don't completely dislike using them. They were quite useful, especially at time like this.

"Is there a problem ?" I asked him back, in truth nervously. Is he suspicious ? I never consider myself an expert at lying. But I don't want them to know my past, at least just yet.

"No. I'm just quite surprise that you could act like a lady," he smirked.

I nudged him playfully, "Are you complimenting or insulting me?"

"Both, practically," he grinned.

"Well thank you very much, _kind Sir_," I said sarcastically.

He chuckled, "You're very welcome, _My Lady_," he smiled, making my heart jumped a bit.

"Natsu, Erza! Alert! Lucy is flirting with Gray!" Happy suddenly whispered, but as usual loud enough for the subjects to hear.

"What's wrong, Happy? No girlfriend to flirt?" I said.

"Natsu! Lucy's being mean!" He sobbed when the others just laughed. _Fake tears_, I thought. _What a dramatic cat._

After a few turns in the corridor, we went up through a big white and sparkly stairs and were standing in front of a big door. The man took a deep breath before he knocked the door.

"My Lady, the mages of Fairy Tail are here."

There was a silence before a smooth voice answered, "Send them in."

"Yes, My Lady," he opened the door, revealing a pale-skinned woman in her twenties. Her beautiful dark blue hair was tied in a bun, and its colour matched her simple yet charming gown which hugged her slender body.

"Thank you, Sebastian. You may retire, now," she said.

Sebastian bowed once and exited the room. For some reason, his gestures seemed nervous.

The room was elegant and its floor was covered with a maroon carpet with golden linings. There are red sofas and a glass coffee table. A large shelf of books and small sculpture is on one side of the wall. The other sides were a fire place and frames of photographs and paintings.

"Hello there. I supposed you're the Fairy Tail mages who took my request?"

Natsu, Gray, and Erza looked at me, expecting me to answer.

"Yes we are, Miss. I'm Lucy." I smiled and then glanced at them, urging them to introduce themselves too.

"My name's Gray."

"I'm Erza."

"I'm Natsu. And this is Happy !"

"Aye !"

The woman smiled, "You're surely a lively bunch. Just call me Sarah."

"So...Miss Sarah," I began, "your request here says that we must retrieve some kind of box."

She nodded, "Yes, it was my deceased mother's memoir," she smiled sadly. I flinched a bit at her smile. It looks fake yet real. Her expression showed sadness, but her tone was empty. Flat. No sadness was evident in it. In fact there's a bit hatred.

"Do you have any clue of where this box might be?" I asked, shrugging the thought.

"Well yes. She left a letter, but I can't figure what it means. It's like a riddle." She walked towards the shelf and pulled out a light-blue envelope, took out a folded paper with the same colour, then handed them over to me.

I opened the folded paper and started reading it :

**Find a box that sings.**

**Buried in the City of Melody.**

**It will seek its chosen seeker**

**who can break its magic lock.**

**Located where the arrow points**

**and where they shine the brightest.**

**But be aware, as danger awaits.**

Emily.

_Uh huh. A riddle indeed. I guessed that Emily is Sarah's mother ?_

"City of Melody is most likely to be Aria City. Because it is what our city is famous for. Music. Melody," Sarah said. _That explains why we saw lots of street musicians._

"Is this the only clue?" Erza asked politely.

"Unfortunately, yes," Sarah replied, "I really hope you all can help me. I have been searching this box for months. But no one has ever found it."

"Don't worry, we'll do our best to find it! We'll never give up!" Natsu exclaimed cheerfully.

"Thank you, I'll be counting on you. Since this request may take few days or even weeks, you can stay here until you complete it."

"Wow. I mean is it really okay? We'll get paid lots and yet we got free place to stay. What if we can't find it? And don't get me wrong, we're truly grateful for it." Gray said as we all nodded in agreement on his statement.

"It's okay; it's quite rare for me to have such young and cute visitors. As you see, I live alone here. I'm always happy to have guests, especially the ones like you," I cringed as she smiled that creepy smile again. I noticed Erza's body tensed. Before we could even react, she called on Sebastian.

In a blink of an eye, Sebastian walked through the door.

"Yes, My Lady?"

"Can you send them to their rooms?

"Right away, My Lady," he glanced at us, silently telling us to follow.

Before we walked out of the room, I heard Sarah said to us, "Good luck on finding the box!"

* * *

><p>"She's a little bit creepy."<p>

We were on the street of Aria right after Sebastian showed us to our room, trying to solve the riddle Sarah has given to us. Erza and I got a room together, when Natsu, Gray, and Happy got the other one. The threesome beside me stopped walking when I spoke, not including Happy who sat on Natsu's shoulder.

"She does smelt weird," Natsu nodded, "But she's nice enough to let us sleep at her place. And maybe, she'll give us free meal too," he drooled, "I smelt roast beef from her kitchen!"

"Actually, I must agree with you, Lucy. There's just something about her," Gray agreed, ignoring Natsu.

I glanced at Erza who stayed silent. I got a feeling that she knew something.

Finally she said, "Just be aware, guys. Sometimes a person is not what he or she seemed to be. But we mustn't judge too soon either," she sighed and her tone seemed more serious, "For now, just complete this mission as soon as possible."

_'So we can get outta here.'_ I added in my mind, but said nothing.

What have we got ourselves into?

* * *

><p>Dooone :D I hope you like the mission. pleaaaase review and tell me what you think~<p>

~snowdrop03


	8. Chapter 8

As usual, I am really happy to receive your reviews, so thank you very much :D

to Footster26 : I had already put the age of the characters on chapter 5 :) Anyway, thanks for reviewing my story since chapter 2, it means a lot to me :)

not that the other reviews are not appreciated though :D they all mean a lot to me and encourage me to keep writing.

to Rosiejade : unfortunately, "Found" is currently the only fanfic that I've been writing. But i planned to write another fics too, when the ideas come out though :p I'm really happy that you liked this fic . I'll make sure to list if if have a new fic :)

Well, here's chapter 8, enjoyy~

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

White lilies.

I stopped myself on nibbling my butter-coated toast. Fresh white lilies, encircled by a baby-blue vase. It was placed at the centre of the table where we were sitting on for breakfast. Their petals stared at my direction mockingly. The clink-clank sound of the table wares became slightly more distant as a flash of memory rushed through my head like a movie.

White. Pure white. Mom's favourite. I remembered her gentle smile when she received them along with my hand-made gift on her birthday every year. She would smell them and said they were beautiful. And Dad would say that Mom was far more beautiful than the flowers. It made my Mom giggled and I, to roll my eyes at the corny line. Dad would ruffle my hair playfully and laughed as I protested. Mom would place those flowers in that same clear baby-blue vase. And that day, we would go on a picnic at the meadow until the sun sets. Mom would bring the chocolate cupcakes that I was very fond of along with the birthday cake Dad had given to her. Mom and Dad would sit on the grass, hand in hand as they watched me chasing butterflies in the meadow. It was a simple memory. On one of those special days I had in ten years.

White lilies. They were once my favourite, but not anymore. They were put all over Mom's body on her funeral. They sprinkled the white petals all over her grave.

I hate white lilies. I hate them. They reminded me of that day I wished had never happened, that I wished I could forget.

"...cy. Lucy ?" I flinched at the mention of my name. My head throbbed as it was pounding through my skull.

"Y-yes, Miss Sarah ?" I stuttered, tried blinking my headache away.

"What's wrong? You looked pale. Or is it that you don't like the toast?" I looked at her concerned face. But something in her expression made me shivered. I reverted my gaze to my team mates. Natsu stopped munching his large breakfast as Happy paused on licking his tuna. Erza looked up from her strawberry shortcake and Gray stopped scooping on his ice cream. Looks of concern were evident on their faces. I gulped. I was not supposed to make them worry.

I shook my head and forced a smile, "No, Miss Sarah. The toast is nice," I kept my voice high and cheerful, "It's just that I'm a little tired. That's all."

The truth was I didn't even understand what had gone through my head before. Besides those nightmares about Mom, a memory flash was a first. It's like the memory had been dug up from the deepest corner of my mind.

"Ah," she said, " Rest assure, Lucy. Don't worry too much about your mission," for a second her voice sounded weirdly soothing.

"I won't," I said still wearing my fake smile. Her presence didn't help me to feel better at all. In fact, I felt a little sick. I know that's rude, but something in her just made me uncomfortable. Lucky that my team mates were here with me.

I took one last glance on the lilies and released a huff. I stopped my trembling hands. _Calm down, Lucy. It's just a coincidence. They're just flowers._

* * *

><p><strong>Erza's POV<strong>

We were again, on the lively street of Aria. 2 hours after the pleasant breakfast we had with Miss Sarah. Note the sarcasm. I really can't stand being in one room together with that woman. She just simply made me unpleasant despite of the pleasant breakfast that I had.

That morning, we came down to the dining room as she invited us to breakfast, only to be welcomed by an empty table and that man, who I supposed is her butler who's called Sebastian. She insisted on letting us order for anything. So of course as she insisted, I hesitantly chose my favourite strawberry-based meal, and then pop! All the food that we requested just appeared in front of us. I thought that the butler was the one who did it as I felt magic emitting from his body. He must be a mage, but a food mage? I've never heard of that. But oh well, the strawberry milk was indeed pleasant. And don't mention the mouth-watering strawberry shortcake. I wonder if I could ever taste a cake with such delicacy, and sweetness that melted on my toungue. Oh, and the fresh strawberries, those watery strawberries. _Stop it, Erza. You're rambling._ I shook my head of my pleasant thoughts as I rummaged through the pocket of my blue skirt and pulled out the letter Miss Sarah had given us.

**Find a box that sings**

**Buried in the City of Melody**

**It will seek its chosen seekers**

**Who can break its magic lock**

**Located where the arrow points**

**And where they shine the brightest**

**But be aware, as danger awaits**

Emily.

No matter how many times I had read it. I could only make out the part of 'magic lock'. Magic lock is the other name of magic seal, though only a few mages actually use that term. Lucky for me, I had heard of it on one of my missions. So, we figured that we must undo the magic seal in any way it takes after we find it. The problem is where to find it beside the clue that it is buried in this city. I'm never into solving riddles, I sighed.

"Lucy, what do you think?" I asked the only helpful person I could got this time. Natsu and Happy were currently too engrossed with their culinary trip. And surprisingly for Gray, he really was into boxers. I saw him staring intently at a male undergarment store which made me shuddered a little. I was currently feeling too disgusted at the scenery that I just realized no response was coming from Lucy. I glanced at her. She had stopped walking and was standing beside me. Her chocolate orbs seemed distant and lost as she was gazing absentmindedly to the sky.

"Lucy?" I called out again.

No answer.

I began to worry. She had been acting a little weird since breakfast. And for the last 2 hours, I noticed she had been silent all the time. That's so not like her. Or I may say un-Lucy like. Even if I had only known her for 3 days, I had already felt attached to her somehow. She laughs at my cracked jokes and isn't scared of me like most people do. In short, I like her. She's sweet and nice, smart and cute I might add. And I don't want anything to happen to her.

"Lucy?" I called out with a louder voice. This time, even Natsu, Gray, and Happy turned to me, curious on the raise of my voice.

But Lucy remained silent. She really was lost in thought. I don't believe that she's just a little tired like she said this morning. There's definitely something bothering her.

This time I put my hand on her shoulder and said one last time, "Lucy?"

She jumped a little at the contact, "Huh? W-what? Who? Where?" She blurted frantically, "E-Erza?" She turned to me with wide eyes.

I would consider her reaction funny if I hadn't been worried. I could see that the Natsu, Gray, and Happy stifled their laughter as they tried to remain serious. I knew that they're as concerned as me about Lucy's weird behaviour.

"You okay, Lucy? You really seemed out of it."

She looked surprised at first, but quickly smiled reassuringly, "I'm fine, Erza. Don't worry," upon noticing my unconvinced glare, she added, "There're lots going on my mind. That's all."

I got the sign that she didn't want to talk about it. So I just nodded and said, "You can talk about it whenever you want."

She smiled, "Sure. Thanks."

"Don't frown like that, Luuucy. You're going to get wrinkles," Happy sneered.

"I'm not frowning!" Lucy deadpanned. I got what Happy was doing; he was trying to cheer Lucy up, even in his own weird ways.

"See! You're starting to act like an old lady!" he grinned even more, too innocently.

Lucy just simply pounded him on the head, leaving him sobbing at Natsu. Or most likely, pretended to sob, though I thought that the hit was indeed quite painful.

"Anyway, a box that sings...it might be a music box, I think," she said suddenly after a few seconds of silence, "But it could be anything. It can be a box that really sings. Almost anything is possible to be made as we are living in the world of magic."

I nodded, "Makes sense. What we must find out here is who or what 'they' are here. And what does the 'arrow' means. Then we can get the location."

"What things shine the brightest here?" Gray asked casually. It seemed he had done staring at the boxers.

Lucy beamed, "Stars?"

I chuckled at her, relieved that she had been lively again, "Might be."

"Lights?" Gray suggested.

"Fire does shine too!" Natsu shouted.

I rolled my eyes at his 'misplaced' vocabulary.

Lucy gazed at him in confusion, "Fire does not shine, Natsu. It burns."

Natsu crooked his eyebrows, "What do you mean, Luce? It shines. See?" In an instant flame flickered on his palm and he neared it in front of Lucy and unfortunately, right in front of her face.

"Eep! Natsu! Are you trying to burn me alive?" She stepped backwards abruptly.

"Natsu," I glared at him, "Watch your fire."

"Eep!" He moved backward and screamed like Lucy did, actually even more hysterical.

Gray snorted and Natsu as expected, glared at him. I was going to stop the fight that would definitely happen. Seriously, those two. Can they just get along? Lucy's sudden squeal caught our attention.

"Look! Look! A library!" She jumped and pointed at a building in the street corner with a wide smile on her face, "We can search for some information there!"

"Apparently, _someone_ just wanted to _visit_ the library," Gray snickered.

Lucy blushed a little, "Hey! I can't help it!"

"Reading is just plain boring, Luce. How can you like it?" Natsu asked nonchalantly. I rolled my eyes. I even had almost given up trying to teach him how to read and spell. And don't even get me to tell you about how he did his Mathematics. He kept insisting that 1 plus 2 equals 4 !

"You won't understand, Natsu," Lucy waved her arms at him playfully.

"Hey! I'm not that stupid!" He scowled.

"I didn't say that that you're stupid," Lucy said, amused," though you are," she added and stuck her tongue out. I actually must agree to that as I nodded slightly.

"Lucy! You are a meanie!" He pouted and chased after Lucy. The blond girl just giggled as she ran towards the library. Natsu caught her from behind, encircling his arms playfully on Lucy as Happy flew above them.

I followed them and chuckled at their antics, they looked just like close siblings who were teasing each other. I saw Gray twitched a little on seeing their closeness. He quickly shrugged it off with a slight confusion and tried to hide it with his stoic face. I smirked in amusement at his reaction. I'm not much of a matchmaker, but I'll be excited to see the progress between the two. Oh my, that demonic Mira has really rubbed on me. I rubbed my temples as I followed Lucy who had entered the library.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

Whoa was all I could say. The library was just...whoa. But maybe it's just myself being overly amazed as I didn't even remember the last time I went to a library, except for the one at the mansion. It seemed it had been a long time that I did almost anything, I sighed. The two-storey building was painted it yellow. It has a big sign board that read 'Arion Library'. The building looked somewhat old.

I pushed through its white door as a welcome bell rang above it. I saw a raven haired braided young woman with thick glasses scribbling something on her desk, who seemed not to notice my arrival. Another rings of bell marked the arrival of my team mates. At this sound, the woman jerked her head up with wide eyes.

"Hello, may I help you?" She smiled a bit shyly. She was wearing typical librarian attire. A blue blouse and with flowery matching skirt.

We smiled back at her and Erza moved forward.

"Yes, Miss. Do you have any books about this city?"

She put her fingers on her chin in a thinking posture, then asked us to follow her inside.

The library wasn't dusty despite its old architecture. Tall shelves of thick and thin books with various covers lined along the room and in the corner was wooden stairs heading to the second floor. We followed her to shelf with rather old looking books.

"Well, you can find anything about Aria City here. The map of this city, cultures, nice places to be visited, its history, _food_..." Natsu's eyes sparkled at this word, "Anything," she pointed her finger to a section that said 'Aria' and smiled warmly at us. She seemed to like her hometown a lot as her eyes twinkled when she was explaining.

"Thank you Miss..."

"Ayla. I mean...just call me Ayla. Everyone calls me that." She blushed when I smiled at her.

"W-well, if you need anything. I'm on my desk, okay?" She added before heading to her desk.

"Thank you again, Ayla !" I said in excitement, almost yelling. She turned her head and put a finger on her mouth and smiled. Oops. I forgot that I'm not supposed to talk that loud in a library. I put my hand to close my mouth nervously. She giggled softly and went back to the front.

We scattered along the shelf, searching for a book that may contains a clue to our mission. I observed each book cover. They were thick and old-looking, their colours had faded a few shades. My gaze stopped at a particular book that caught my interest. I tiptoed to pull out the book carefully from the shelves. I blew the dust on the cover, revealing golden bold letters that read "Myths of Aria". I opened the book and the smell of typical old book began itching my nose, in a nice way of course. I smiled contently and flipped through the almost-yellowish pages. My bookworm instinct started to browse on the pages until I stopped flipping. There lied a unique yet mysterious looking picture that resembled a magic circle drawn with gold yellow ink. I observed the circle and noticed that it also kind of resembled an astrological cycle as I noticed the symbols of each horoscope on it. I gazed along the patterns, each connected with diagonals and formed a familiar shape.

"_Astrum..._" I whispered unconsciously, my eyes widened when the picture started to glow. A strong rush of magic tingled through my body. The sensation felt so familiar, so gentle as it touched me. The last thing I heard was someone yelling my name, before everything went black.

* * *

><p>done :)<p>

I hope you like this chapter, please review and tell me what you think.

Anyway, _astrum_ means _star_ in latin :p

~snowdrop03


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the cliff hanger, here's the next chapter.

Thanks for all your reviews :D it makes me really really happy like usual XD

Anyway, check out my new Fairy Tail fanfic : "Hollow" if you're interested :)

Let's proceed then~

* * *

><p>"Star dust?" I eyed Mom curiously as she was braiding my hair. It was those old days when we would came out to the garden almost every night. We would sit under the velvet dark sky which was spread with dots of twinkling stars, feeling the night breeze whispered through our ears and grass touching our bare feet.<p>

"Yes dear, humans are made of star dust," she smiled gently at me. Her long blond hair was not tied into a bun like she always does; instead she let it flop on her back. I love it when she let her hair down; she looked more carefree with that look.

I stared at her in amazement then gazed to the night sky, "We came from the stars? That's so awesome, Mom!" I whispered, almost to myself.

She smiled and nodded then continued, "But some people have more star dust than the others," she stopped mid sentence and tied a red ribbon on my braids. I turned around to face her amused eyes. I hate it when Mom beats around the bush. She really likes to see my confused face, knowing me as the most curious girl she'd ever met.

She laughed a little. Her giggles jingled gently like the bells, always making me relaxed.

"Well, those people have the talent to manipulate certain elements through time and space, even dimension. Here, we call them mages."

"Maneepu..late?" I crooked my brows. _What does that mean?_

She chuckled, "That means to control, Lucy."

"Wow," I managed to say.

"But only some mages are able to make direct contact to the star dust," she said again, "They're quite rare actually. Star magic. Astrum."

Astrum?

"Luce!"

Mom?

I opened my eyes. Three figures were leaning to me. Had this happened before? Deja vu. I felt something cold and strong gripping my shoulders but not too tightly. I sat up from whatever I was leaning to but regretted it as exhaustion quickly rushed to me, making me feel very weak. I fell back towards the 'cushion' and closed my eyes back, my breath uneven.

"Lucy! Are you okay?" I cracked my eyes open to see a relieved Erza and Natsu. Happy rushed to hug me in tears. This time, real tears.

"Happy? What happened?" I put my hands on the blue cat's head and patted him, trying to calm him down.

"You passed out a little bit ago," I felt vibration from my back as the voice spoke. _Gray?_ I glanced through my shoulder and noticed that Gray's arms were my 'pillows'. His face was anxious but relieved at the same time. He stared at me intensely, making me nervous. Suddenly I felt a cold hand caressing through my cheek, wiping something wet off my face. I flinched a little at the touch. It's cold yet so warm.

"You cried," he muttered.

I touched my cheek. _Tears? Why am I crying?_

"Gray's a pervert," Happy suddenly snickered.

Upon hearing the blue cat's statement we jerked away from our awkward position. Gray's cheeks were crimson red and mine wasn't any better.

"S-sorry," Gray finally said after regaining his composure.

"I-it's okay," I smiled nervously.

Erza smirked at us and I swear I saw a glint of amusement in her eyes. _What was she thinking?_ She was going to say something but was interrupted by the arrival of Ayla.

"Thank God you're awake!" she beamed, "Here, drink some of this," she handed a porcelain cup. It was warm and the aroma was relaxing. I took a bit of sip and felt my jumbled mind starting to calm down. The sweetness and warmth of the drink flowed through my dried throat. Instantly, I felt better.

"Feeling better?" she asked and I nodded, then sipped the drink more. After the last sip, I spoke again, "So I passed out?" Ayla has once again excused herself to clean up the cup and to welcome her new guests.

This time, Erza nodded, "You did. We had no idea what the cause was," she said, deep in thought.

I sigh and murmured to myself as my brain had started working, "That circle. It was glowing," I finally remembered what happened.

Natsu's ears perked up at this, "What was glowing, Luce?" As expected of a dragon-slayer, their hearing is extremely sharp. I pointed the book I had read. It was lying on the floor, opened and upside down just below my feet. I took it and browsed through the pages. My hand quivering a little at the fear of blacking out again.

I searched for the circle but found none. Where is it? How could it just disappear? I flipped the book back and forth, but no single circle was found.

I raised my head to see my team mates waiting for my explanation. I gulped. Will they believe what I was gonna say?

"Um...," I started, still flipping through the pages, "The circle's gone."

They looked at me questioningly, urging me to explain the details.

"I was browsing through this book and found this particular golden magic circle. It looks like a horoscope cycle with a star in the centre. I uttered something and it started to glow. Then I blacked out I guess? But now I can't find it in this book. I know it sounds impossible, but..." I stopped and stared at their confused expression. _Do they believe me?_

"Let me see the book, Lucy," Erza said. I handed the book over to her. Erza took it and sorted each page with her eyes quickly while we stood around her, eyes on the book.

"Hmm...You're right, there's no circle here," she finally said, "What exactly did you say to make it glow?"

I fidgeted through my fingers, "Um...I...," I shuffled through my mind, trying to search for that particular word but I couldn't find it. Why did I forget such an important thing? "I...forgot," I laid my head down in embarassment.

"You said 'I forgot' ?" Natsu's eyes widened. I hit my head with my palm.

"No, Natsu," I breathe, "I forgot what the word is," I said slowly.

His mouth formed an 'O'.

"Erza, I'll...I'll just borrow that book," I said.

Erza just raised her brow.

"There's something hiding inside it," I stated, "If we're lucky enough, it might be the clue to our mission." In truth was I want to know why I felt it was connected to my mother. That magic sensation, it's so familiar. I also had the feeling that this may be the key to our mission as I remembered one of the line of the letter ,'Where they shine the brightest.'

She nodded in approvement and gave the book to me. I immediately rushed to Ayla to make a library card. _Alright! My first library card!_ I exclaimed inwardly in joy.

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's POV<strong>

"She's hiding something," I said as soon as Lucy had left, away from our earshot.

Erza stared at me, making me shiver. I thought she would object, but instead she said, "You're right. There's something about her. And her magic. It's just different somehow. Not a normal celestial magic I must say."

I nodded in agreement. I felt it too, "She doesn't seem to be very opened in the very least," I said and clenched my fist. This is the second time I've seen her sad face. _She cried for God's sake !_ Yet, I couldn't do anything. And most of all, why is it bothering me? Yes, it bothered me when Erza cried, but not as much as Lucy. Why do I have this urge to protect her? Maybe I had become too attached to her because of that night. But why? Because of our little similarity?

I was too caught up thinking that I almost failed to notice Erza's nod, "She will tell us everything when she's ready. We'll just have to wait," she said with face full of concern. I could tell that she's really worried about Lucy, even when she tried to hide it. Though I saw a little doubt on her features. Lucy from my observation is the kind of girl who would bottle her feelings inside and acted like nothing's wrong. She would place other's feelings in front of her own. She's just too nice.

"At least Luce is nice," the idiot-go-lucky ash brain grinned at his irrelevant comment which of course as idiot as he was, he didn't notice. I froze. Did he read my mind?

"Aye, she treated me to my favourite fish the other day," Happy drooled, "After I whined to her for 10 minutes of course."

"Really? I'll ask her to treat me to my favourite fire food next time then!" Natsu exclaimed.

This two, I rolled my eyes. Like master like pet.

"Look guys, look!" A voice interrupted, it was Lucy. Her eyes were sparkling in joy, "My first library card!" She squealed while holding a card in her hand. The card is yellow with blue linings. Her name was written on it along with her ID number and dates.

"Sssh," Ayla whispered. Again, she giggled at Lucy's amusing antics.

"Oops, sorry," she blushed a little. _Oh. My. God. She's so adorable when she blushed like that!_ I slammed my head as that thought popped in my head. _W-what am I thinking?_

Why am I like this? Don't tell me that I've gotten too attached to her, not that is a bad thing though.

I ignored those thoughts as we continued on browsing through the books until the library nearly closed. In the end, we only found some irrelevant and interesting information about the city for me at the very least, such as the best ice-cream spot, the best *cough*male undergarments shop *cough*, and some other interesting places. They even have shaved ice! How sweet! I'd be very sure to try them tomorrow because Erza had told us to rest earlier for the remaining day as we were worried about Lucy's condition. I wondered what actually happened to her. Oh my freaking God, I must stop thinking about her!

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

I was sitting on the cold grass, listening to the peace of night, stars twinkling above me. Just like we used to. With Mom, I meant. I inhaled to catch the freshness of the grass and the fragrance of roses. Not white lilies, not lilac. I smiled at the stars, they always make me feel better. I stared at the book I borrowed today, I felt I must bring it here to read, maybe it would help me fall asleep.

_"Yes dear, humans are made of stardust."_ That memory of the dream was once again inserted to my mind.

_"When we die, we'll go back up there, Lucy. Back to what we were. Stardust. It's where we'll watch you who were still alive."_

And three days sharp after that day, I couldn't remember anything. I just remembered my father waking me up in my bedroom on that morning. That day was rainy, very gloomy. I was covered in bandages for I didn't know what reason. That day, was the day Dad had become so cold to me. The day my Mom was gone. I couldn't even cry, I couldn't feel anything when I see her smiling face, her pale skin in that coffin. My heart was hollow, empty. I didn't know how to feel, how to react. He kept saying it was my fault. It was MY fault that my Mom died. I had started to believe in it. Was it really because of me? I don't know. I never know. But maybe it was right. Then the following day, I broke up. My feelings from the last day started flowing into me. It was painful. But do you know what pained me the most? I had no one there to comfort me, not even my Dad who had hated me ever since. The maids were worried about me, but I pushed them away even when deep inside I've always wanted someone to be with me. Just to simply hug me, accompany me, listen to my sobs. But no, what they gave me were those pitiful eyes that I hated the most. Why couldn't they understand? Is it really my fault that Mom died that day?

Tears started flowing through my cheeks, "Damn," I cursed. I'd promised her not to cry, but why this tears won't stop flowing?

"Damn it!" I cursed in a whisper pulling my knees closer to my body, curling my self into a pitiful ball, "Damn it. Damn it. Damn it!" I continued on when my tears wouldn't stop. _Why was it so painful?_

"Lucy?" A voice spoke right beside me. I recognized that voice. Gray! Oh my God, don't let him see me again in this state. Once was enough. I kept on my position.

"Gray?" And I cursed myself even more. My voice was practically shaking, whimpering.

There was silence for a few seconds.

"Lucy," he finally said and it made me flinched. His tone was so cold, yet full of concern, but almost demanding, "Look at me."

"Why must I look at you? What are you doing here, Gray?" I tried my poorly attempt of reasoning and changing the topic. Surely, Gray wouldn't drop this topic that fast.

"Lucy," he began again, "I said look at me. Please," he added. I jerked my head at that last word. His tone was very desperate and sad. His eyes widened noticing my tears and I tried to stand up from my position. I don't need anymore pity.

"Aaah, how sleepy!" I rubbed my eyes, "I must go now, Gray," I managed a smile.

But before I could even stand up, he grabbed me harshly and pulled me towars his chest. I froze. Again, I felt those fuzzy feelings. Warmth began flowing through my body, even though his body was as cold as ice.

"G-Gray? What are you doing? L-let me go!" In truth, I never wanna let go. This warmth. No one had ever hugged me with this comfort, not even Ms Lily.

"No," he said strictly. I looked up to his slightly blushing face.

"Why?" I asked, trying to struggle from his strong grip, but it was way too strong.

He ignored my question, "Don't cry, Lucy. We are worried," he said, "I don't know why but i-it hurts me when you cry. So please don't."

My eyes widened. No one had ever said that to me.

"Gray?"

"B-but!" He continued, ignoring me, "If you really wanna cry, we, Fairy Tail are here for you Lucy. Natsu, Erza, Happy, and and...me! I-I'm here for you, Lucy. Always." His cheeks become crimson red but he struggled to look at my eyes. His gaze was so tender, and caring.

I couldn't help myself. I cried. My tears flowing freely. He pulled me closer and patted my head.

"E-everything's gonna be alright. It's okay, Lucy. It's okay." He whispered almost soothingly through my ears.

I didn't know how long had we stayed like that. For some reason, I wanted to stay like that forever. When finally my sobs began to stop, I pulled away a little and felt warmth starting to escape my skin.

"S-sorry, your shirt. It's wet," I stared at the ground apologetically. He patted my head softly.

"It's okay," he said and smirked, "You just have to buy me a new one," he chuckled, "Everytime you cry, buy me a shirt."

I pouted, "That's totally irrelevant, Gray."

"That's why, whenever you cry, come to me. I don't mind you making my shirt wet." He smirked.

"Eh?" I blushed at his statement.

His smirk started to fade as he realized what he just side, "Shit," he muttered while blushing furiously, "What am I saying?"

And I laughed. This boy, he always had the way to make me smile. He's really something.

"Gwahahaha. Look! Look! Popsicle is blushing!" A boyish familiar voice laughed.

"Keep it down, idiot!" Another familiar voice scolded.

As that voice spoke, the bush on our left began to rustle and three bodies popped out from the bush, stumbling.

"Uh..Hi?" Erza smiled nervously.

"Sorry to disturb your private moment," Happy said almost apologetically. _Uugh, that cat!_

Beside them Natsu's rolling on the grass, laughing. _They really like to hide in a bush, huh?_ I thought as I recalled that day on the river bank.

"W-what are you and stupid flame breather doing here?" Gray stuttered but had began to get his stoic composure.

"We're spying on you, obviously!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Aye! Spying on your romantic closure," Happy nodded.

Instantly blood began to rush along my cheek, "R-roman...tic?"

Erza coughed, "What we mean is, we were worried about you. I saw you got out of the room, I got worried so I searched for you. Apparently Gray also got out from his room and was followed by Natsu and Happy," she glanced at the other two, "We met and tried searching for you together and found you two here. It would be impolite to interrupt you two, so we decided to see from here," Erza ended her detailed speech.

_In short, it was called spying, Erza. _Gray and I sweat dropped.

_Were they worried about me that much?_

And then I started to laugh again. I felt so relieved that I have to laugh. Or maybe their surprisingly funny antics that got me laughing. I don't care! I just felt so happy! The others began to laugh with me. Since when have I been able to laugh this much? Since I joined Fairy Tail, I smiled.

Suddenly, the book started to glow. We stopped our laughter fits and stared as it began to open by itself, flipping through each pages in fast motion. The flipping stopped and revealed that circle I've been looking for. That circle that glowed!

_Astrum_, that word popped in my head.

I glanced at the others who looked very stunned.

"Guys," I smiled in realization, "I think I know how to find that box."

* * *

><p>Oops, it's another cliff hanger. I just have to stop there :p<p>

I'm so happy because this chapter contains many GrayLu moments XD

How is it? Please review :)

Natsu's POV might be in the next chapter or the chapter after it. It just doesn't suit this chapter. And maybe, I'll make Happy's POV too :p

Until next time :D

~snowdrop03


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for your kind reviews :))

To NaLu Seirei : Of course I don't mind :) In fact, I can't wait to read that new fanfic of yours X)

Here's the next chapter~

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's POV<strong>

"Guys, I think I know how to find that box," Luce stated with a smile.

We all glanced at her in unison, still dumbfounded with the glowing thing before.

"How?" Gray, I mean stripper said, still unable to hide his stupidly surprised expression.

"Star magic," Erza's eyes were wide in amazement.

Lucy nodded, a bright smile still pasted on her face, "The magic of 'wishing'."

My ears perked up at the last word, "Wishing? Do you mean as wishing to the star?"

Again, she nodded, "It's kind of similar to it. But, actually it's a bit more...complex, and not just include wishin-,"

A blazing rush of enthusiasm rushed in me and before she could finish, I blabbed, "Really Luce? We can wish on ANYTHING? EVERYTHING?" I emphasized the last two words.

She looked at me and seemed a little bit surprise by my sudden burst, "Well, not everything, but almost."

"Then... What's the connection between it and our mission?" Ice brain asked. Hey, he totally stole my next question!

"Wishing magic can do many awesome things," Erza stated, "Like forming something, or searching for something." I crooked my eyebrows, "So? What does it have to do with our mission?" Why couldn't she get to the point already? Of course I didn't say that to Erza, she would kill me!

Gray face palmed, "I wonder what your brain consists of."

This statement of course offended me, "What were you saying, snow cone?"

"Ha! Your brain didn't even get what I've just said. Maybe it's made of ash because you're a hot head?" Gray merely snorted.

"Shut up, iceberg!" I yelled. Sometimes I just wanna kill that ice head of his. Oh, it's not sometimes, it's everytime!

"Dragon breath!"

"Boxer prince!"

"Block head!"

"Exhibionist!"

"Flame eater-"

"Can you two be a little quiet?" An intimidating command from Erza cut in. Her dark glare froze me and I automatically said, "Aye!" along with Gray. It seemed that Happy had really rubbed on us.

"Well Natsu," Lucy sighed, "Our mission is to search for something, a paticular box. So," she emphasized, "We can use the 'wishing' magic to search for its location."

"But Lucy, we need a star mage for this," the so-called scarlet haired girl pointed.

"Actually Erza," Luce said shyly, "My mother ever taught me how to do it," her face was covered in shadow once she mentioned her Mom, " I'm not really sure but...it won't hurt to try, will it?"

Erza nodded approvingly, "You're right."

"Then go on and try it, Luce!" I said curiously. This magic which can do anything including granting my wishes for food (well, actually no one ever said that but Luce said that it can grant anything) must be very cool! And maybe, just maybe, I can use it to find Igneel!

"I need all of your help for this," she said and smiled, "Do you know how it works, Erza?"

Erza simply shook her head, "I've only heard that it can be done by a star mage."

"Actually, that's not all," Lucy said again she sat and patted the grass beside her, signalling us to sit, "Have you ever heard the quote 'when you believe, anything can happen'? That's the basic principle of star magic. Believe, and it'll happen," she stopped for a while, gazing at the stars, "But, not just faith is required, we need particular mages to do it, Astrum mages or what we can call as star mages, as they can make direct contact to the star dust, the source of our magic power."

"The old Astrum mages of Aria found this type of star magic, the magic of 'wishing'. The principle's the same, but five mages are required in this," she glanced back at us.

"Five mages close in bonds, one in kind purpose, and one in belief. Encircling the magic cycle, each standing in the edge of five diagonals in a star shape."

If we count Happy in, it meant we had got five mages. Wait...or was it six? Or seven?

"Magic had chosen us. You saw how the circle glowed right?" She continued. Suddenly something clicked on my brain, which was rare. Did that riddle said something about 'To seek something that seek us' or something?

"I might just have met you for a few days," Luce fidgeted with her fingers, something I noticed she would do when feeling nervous, "I may not be really close in bonds like you four do, but-."

I cut her in, apparently again, "What're you talking about, Luce? We had said that you're our nakama right?" Lucy sure is a weirdo, but weird in a nice way of course.

Her eyes widened at this, "R-really?"

"Sure you are, Lucy. Anyone who treated me to fish is our nakama, aye!" Happy said. Sure, Luce hasn't treated me to fire food, but she would right?

"I said we'll be there for you, right? I wouldn't say that if we aren't close," Gray added and it was agreed by Erza. Whoa, ice brain just said some nice words!

A pink tint crept to Lucy's cheeks, is she sick?

"Thanks," she said as the pink tint disappeared, convincing me that she wasn't sick, "I... always see you all as my precious nakama as well," she smiled.

"So...when will we do this?" Erza asked, smiling, clearly as content as I was to be addressed as a precious nakama.

"What about tomorrow night? We can prepare first and rest as much as we can,"Lucy said. We all nodded in agreement and went back to our room. Oh and it was time to tease the gay stripper about blushing!

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

"Lucy, is your mother a star mage?" Erza asked when we got back to our room. She was blunt. Like usual.

"Yeah," I covered myself with my bed cover. We were on each other's bed with lights off.

Erza shifted her position and turned to face me, "Then are you?"

I sighed, "Not sure. It doesn't really matter anyway."

I could feel Erza staring at me. Just a stare, not a glare, "But you said your Mom taught you."

"Then maybe I am," I stared at the ceiling, "Actually, they said I am."

I didn't know what expression I had shown because Erza seemed to examine me even more, even in the dark.

"Lucy, I didn't mean to accuse you, but...do you hate this magic, I mean...star magic?"

I was silenced by this question. Do I hate it? No, not really.

"I apologize if I had accused you," Erza's tone seemed really apologetic, "You don't have to-"

"No, it's okay," I assured her and smiled, though I'm not sure she could see it in the dark, "It's not that I hate it," I began, "In fact I love everything related to the stars. They're just...amazing," I stopped. Erza didn't comment which meant she waited for me to continue.

"I don't dislike it, nor I really love it. It's just star mages like us live for the high expectations given by people. They expect us to be special. But for me, every mages are as special as us in their own way." I remembered how my uncles and aunts, grandma and grandpa, my whole relatives expect me to be as good as my mother. Instead, I messed it all up. I lacked of control, my power unstable. They started looking at me with those mocking eyes as if to say that I really brought shame to the Heartfilias. Sure, I had improved a little now, but still, first impression was everything I guessed?

_"It would better if my children possess that magic."_

_"What a shame."_

_"Poor Layla."_

_"You've got to be kidding me."_

"We don't expect you to do it. We believe that you can do it," Erza's kind voice shut me from the piercing voices I had in my head before.

"Wha-," I protested but Erza continued, "Lucy, we like you for yourself. Not because you're a star mage. We had grown to trust you and we didn't expect anything from you."

They're just the nicest friends I'd ever encountered. They like me for myself, not for my wealth, not for my magic power. They like me as Lucy, Lucy of Fairy Tail. Not Lucy Heartfilia that everyone had expected me to be. They demanded nothing of me.

"I...I don't know what to say," my voice began wavering with mixtures of emotion.

She chuckled and instantly, I began giggling.

"Erza?" I called out again after stopping my giggles.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Do you think I really can do it?" I asked a bit doubtfully.

"Of course, Lucy, I got my whole faith in you as I believe that sun may rise tomorrow," I knew that Erza smiled while saying this.

I snorted, "You're too much, Erza! Thanks anyway."

*Silence*

"Erza?" I called out when there was no answer.

I laughed softly when I heard a slight snoring from the bed beside me. A few seconds later, I heard some noise from the next room, which was the boys' room. I assumed that Natsu and Gray were making some ruckus again. They were lucky Erza was asleep. Oh well, I closed my tired eyelids, silently praying for the two. _Seems like tomorrow gonna be a looong day._

* * *

><p>Mean while, in the room where the boys were...<p>

**Happy's POV**

"Do your stupid heads get it? I don't like her!" Gray denied, his cheeks were ridiculously red.

"But I saw you blushing! And Happy said it was one of the obvious signs!" Natsu protested, clearly amused by Gray's reaction, "And now you're blushing as well!" He laughed loudly, not caring if he disturbed the whole mansion.

"Denial is also one of the sign, Aye!" I said and nodded, not missing my favourite catch-phrase. Gray was just waaay to obvious. Even the inexperienced (unlike me, the master of match making, Happy-sensei) could notice it. Natsu was a different case, he didn't even understand the term "like-like". Trust me.

"Just admit that you like her, stripper! We all like her! Happy likes her! Even if she's a weirdo, I like her too!" Natsu said proudly. See? He just didn't get it. Poor Lisanna.

"Or...or," Natsu commented again, but this time his eyes widened, "Is it that you like her until you want to eat her? I-I won't let you, Gray!"

Gray's jaw dropped at this, my eyes widened, dumbfounded. And where did I had heard of the other meaning of 'eat'?

"Wh-what the hell are you talking about, Natsu?" A bit of doubt was heard on his voice.

"If-if you like Luce like I like food! You must wanna eat her!" Natsu accused Gray.

I shook my head. See? He just couldn't get it. No matter how many times Mira had hit that hard head of his, he just wouldn't get it.

"Stupid," Gray muttered.

"But Gray," I said again. If Mira and I haven't be able to hook up Natsu and Lisanna, maybe Gray and Lucy would be easier? But first, I got to get them to crack out of their own denseness, "I saw you hugged Lucy too. You and Lucy seemed to liiiiike it~ veryvery much," I snickered.

Instantly, Gray's face turned into total tomato red and Natsu rolled on the bed in his laughter fits, "I-I hugged her as a friend! Are friends not allowed to hug each other?"

I snickered even more. Sure he was stubborn, but he didn't deny the fact that he enjoyed it! An improvement, aye! Okay, now just a little moooore...

"You know~you two make a cute coup-oomph!" I was silenced with a huge pillow on my face originally targetted to Natsu, courtesy of Gray.

"What are you laughing for, pinky?" He said in annoyance.

"Your face! You-you're hahaha-oomph!" this time, the target was acomplished.

"What was that for?" Natsu protested.

"For being ridiculously foolish," he said and was welcomed by another pillow shoot.

"You know...," I started, getting anxious but no one had heard, "Erza's room is next door, and I don't know what she will do if you disturb her precious sleep," their ears perked up at the name of Erza. And in just a few seconds, lights were off and the two of them were safe in their beds. I snuggled beside Natsu, sighing. Maybe, Gray and Lucy wasn't that easy to be hooked up after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

"Lucy?" a woman's voice echoed through the corridors of the fancy mansion, bouncing through its brown wall and red carpet.

"Ms Sarah?" I answered, slightly aware and my body tensed. Those horrible feelings again. I wonder what had gotten into me?

"No search or outings today?" she smiled that plastic smile, sending shivers along my spines.

"Um, no. Not today," I answered.

"Oh I see." She hummed when her eyes went to the book I was holding, "Is that a book that you borrowed in the library?"

"Ah yes," I said nervously when her jet black eyes kept trailing on the book.

"May I see it?" she said while smiling sweetly. My grip on the book tightened, but I handed over the book.

As her slender fingers touched the book, buzzing yellow sparks started to appear and stung through her pale fingers.

"Ouch!" she yelled in almost an un-lady like manner, and dropped the book. Unlike her, I wasn't even fazed by the sparks because it didn't even touched me. My eyes went wide until the sparks disappeared. Leaving only me and Miss Sarah in an awkward silence.

"A-are you okay, Miss?" I asked a little worriedly after I broke out from my trance.

"Yes I am," her voice was a bit harsh, not smooth like usual and it made me to back away a little.

Noticing my movement, she smiled, "My apologies, Lucy. I am a bit moody today. Well, I wish you all good luck as always," she turned her back and left me like nothing had happened in the first place.

I lifted the book off the floor, staring at it as a thought came through me. I shook my head to dismiss the very thought, and headed towards the front door, where everyone had waited.

* * *

><p>"Alright, you ready?" The five of were us standing, forming a big circle, in exception of Happy who was flying. We had managed to climb the highest hill in the city, the one for a perfect star gazing. I was holding Natsu's hand with my left palm, while Erza in the right palm. Natsu held Happy with his other hand, while Happy held Gray's hand which was again, connected with Erza's. It was better to be prepared from any bickering of those two boys right? At least Erza was between them.<p>

"I'm all fired up, Luce!" Said you-know-who.

I smiled to hide my nervous self, "Empty your mind. Concentrate on our purpose to find the box. Don't ever think about anything or any personal purpose. And Happy, stop thinking about fish," I said seriously, making Happy nodded. Whoa, he could be that obedient, "But the most important is faith. Have faith in yourself, your magic, and your friends. Got it everyone?" Erza squeezed my hand to encourage me. But unfortunately, her grip was waaay too strong, I managed to give her my brightest smile while everyone nodded.

"We'll do it like I've told you before. Okay, now...let's begin."

I inhaled and closed my eyes tight. Emptying my mind from everything. Believe in myself and my magic, something I hardly could do, but must be done now. A picture of Mom popped in my head, as if encouraging me to go on. I started imagining the magic circle in my head, removing anything from my mind, including Mom. I drew each curves and details, each symbols and diagonals.

"I call out to the magic of the stars," I began, trying to make my voice strong and clear. I could feel the flow of magic came across me. Blazing and fiery. Natsu's. Cold and static. Gray's. Tough and brave. Erza's. Gleeful and free. Happy's.

"We, five mages tied in a close bond, one good purpose in mind and one belief in heart, requested for directions," I stopped to take my breath and shouted the last sentence, "I, as the median of the stars, hope for you to come to our calling!"

As I said so, warm wind began to blow, everything seems to shuffle, as we all opened our eyes. The hill was glowing with golden-like rays, a strong calming sensation of magic can be felt through the air, touching my skin, whispering through my ears, and lightening my whole being. Something urged me to look up, so I did. There, a big shining diamond-like star was hung over the night sky. It began twinkling brightly, pointing to a certain point in the city with its soft rays. I smiled. We did it!

"Thank you," I whispered, then I heard a sound which seemed like a soft giggle in the air, before the wind started to fade.

"Everyone, let's follow that star," Erza commanded with a content smile, shaking all of us from amazement.

* * *

><p>Oh how I enjoyed writing Happy's POV. Natsu's POV was rather hard though -_- Anyway, please tell me if I progressed too slow, or if the plot is getting boring or something? You're welcome to PM me for ideas too :D<p>

As usual, please review whether you like this chapter or not :)

~snowdrop03


	11. Chapter 11

I apologize for the extremely late update. It has been like two weeks?

Sorry, because I'm too caught up in my other fanfic 'Hollow' that I'm lacking of inspirations in this fanfic. They've come back now though :p

I appreciated who had reviewed, alerted, and faved my story. So enjoy this chapter~

* * *

><p>"Look at this, Luce!" Natsu jumped beside me and sat down abruptly, making the grass rustle on his butt's contact, "What is the meaning of this? 'I love you like the infinite universe'? How can you love like a universe?"<p>

I glanced at his clueless face, then to the pink paper he was holding in front of my face. Curved letters was written on it with black ink and the corny line had been placed at the bottom with bold. An envelope with the same colour was lying not far from dragon slayer's feet.

"You know, Natsu," I said as I blinked in realisation of what the piece of paper was, "It's impolite to read someone's love letter."

"Love letter? Where?" The pink haired boy turned his head from left to right frantically, then again, arrived on the paper he was currently clutching, "Oh. So, this is a love letter," he nodded with a slightly proud expression on his face, fingers on his chin.

I sighed, "You should really close it, Natsu. It's rude to invade someone's personal letter," I looked back to the box I had opened, a few old books were piled inside it and I flipped one of them open.

"Then what are you doing yourself, Lucy?" Gray snorted, when he himself was snickering at some embarrassing photo albums he found in a dark-blue box.

"I'm only peeping!" I protested, without looking at him.

"Fascinating, a cheese cake recipe...," Erza said with a dreamy tone that didn't go unnoticed. She was too caught up with 'her' own little box too.

"Natsu, I wanna see the love letter!" Happy whined and plopped on Natsu's head.

I sighed as I put back the book and close the violet metal box I was sorting and went to another pile of boxes. Seriously, none of them really match the property of a music box. Why could we be in the situation? Let's go back to a few hours ago.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours ago...<strong>

"You called me, Princess? Do you wish to punish me?" The light pink-haired maid came out with a poof once I waved my key to summon her.

"Um...No," I sweat dropped. I always wondered why she asked me that every time I summon her.

"What do you summon a maid for, Luce? Is it time for breakfast already?" Natsu asked almost hopefully. Is there anything he could think of beside food?

This time, I ignored him, "Could you help us dig up this whole spot, Virgo?" I waved my finger around the area. The said grassy area was quite large and was located behind the hills we'd been. A big and old willow tree was planted in the centre, with a sparkling beautiful lake (thanks to the effect of the stars) beside it and a few flowers and even berries patches. Every time the wind blew softly, the leaves and twigs began swinging, flowers dancing along the flow, and grass shifting. The varying rustling sounds create a melody of harmony. In short, the place was beautiful and almost magical. And we're lucky that this area wasn't surrounded by buildings or it would be harder to dig.

"Certainly, Princess," she disappeared with a pop, and then reappeared seconds later with a digging machine.

"Please find a certain box, but we don't know what it looks like," I said again.

Virgo nodded, "I'll bring every box I could find, Princess," she bowed then started drilling.

"Quite a useful spirit you have there, Lucy," Erza remarked.

I laughed a little, "Yeah, she's great, isn't she?"

Gray snorted, "But, seriously? Princess?"

"Hey!" I said, offended, "That's insulting!"

"What he meant was," Happy whispered to me suddenly, but it was no use, everyone could hear the blue cat like usual, "You're too cute to be a princess!"

In matter of seconds, Gray's cheeks turned beet red which caused Natsu to laugh his head off. I looked at him, slightly worried.

"Are you sick, Gray?" I moved forward and touched his forehead.

He flinched, then moved backward abruptly and fell on his butt, "I-I'm fine!" He stuttered. Natsu laughed even harder.

"No, he's lovesick!" Happy pointed out and snickered, while Erza nodded approvingly. Lovesick?

Before I could ask any further, Virgo appeared from behind with a big pile of boxes in her arms, making us jump in surprise. My eyes widened. She couldn't be serious right? Must we check them one by one? Not to mention that they might be someone's personal things.

"Here are the boxes I found, Princess. Do you wish to punish me now?" She said with the usual stoic face of hers.

I quickly recovered from my surprised state as I heard her voice, "Uh no, Virgo. Thank you, you can go back now."

Virgo then bowed again, "As you wish, Princess. Please punish me next time," and disappeared leaving the five of us with jaws slightly dropping.

* * *

><p>So, here we were. At that time, I just remembered that the Arion (the citizens of Aria) really treasured every precious memory they had. Every five years, each family would fill in their own boxes and buried it in the Arion Meadow, which was here by the way. The family who already had a box buried, would fill the box with a single thing every five year which marked as their most precious memory along the five years they had been. The once-in-a-five-year occasion was called the Memoria or the Festival of Memories. Quite unique if you asked me.<p>

And yes, it was truly impolite to invade someone's precious memories. But what could we do? We had already dug up practically the whole citizens' boxes without even knowing about the festival. And at this time of night, I didn't even want to ask Miss Sarah about her family's box any further. Something just told me that we must hide whatever clues we had on finding this box. Weird, I know, because she was the client. And she had the right to know.

I walked to the pile of boxes which hadn't been checked. Great, thirty out of about seventy boxes to go.

"Look! Look! It's an old cassette player!" I heard the cheery blue feline yelled in unborn enthusiasm.

"Turn it on, Happy!" His pink haired partner responded.

"I'm not sure if it's still working though," Happy trailed on.

I ignored them as I continued to search on the piles. Now, now, which one should I choose?

Bzz bzz.

"It's working!"

I jumped at the sudden heavy metal tune and glanced back at the two. Natsu was doing an electric air guitar; his face was pulled in a certain way so that it would resemble an electric guitar player, or so he thought. His hands were shifting up and down and he was nodding vigorously which cause his pink hair to sway slightly. Happy was doing the lip-sync. With his eyes closed in a 'getting the feeling' manner. He balled his blue paw which resembled a singer holding his microphone and his mouth were screaming the words of the song silently. But no one had ever failed to see that he missed some lyrics. Gray was rolling on the grass in laughter, even Erza failed to contain her amused chuckles, which was rare to see. Me? I was actually gonna laugh, very hard, when something shone behind me. I tuned my body in reflex to face a surprising scenery. Music notes came out from the cassette player and they flowed into the pile of boxes, towards that something which was shining.

"Everyone, look at this!" I managed to yell louder than the music which caused the foursome to jerk their heads towards me.

"Do not turn the player off!" Erza commanded as she and the other three started stomping to my direction. I had managed to find the shining box among the others with the help of the melody trails which sipped between the closed lid. The box was actually quite ordinary in appearance with only a shiny black music note symbol on the top, no ornaments, no craving, only pure white in colour made of a material I hadn't ever seen before and it was emitting a golden-like ray.

"We found it," Erza announced, a proud smile tugging on her lips. And somehow, even nobody had ever told us what the box looked like, I knew at heart that Erza was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Erza's POV<strong>

Finally, after a few days, we could step out of this dreading mansion completely. Not trying to sound like a coward or anything. I was getting more and more bad feeling each day, and that woman kept acting creepier. It seemed that Lucy had suspected some things even if she had never mentioned it when the other two, I meant three, if I included Happy still remained oblivious though I could see that they were getting these weird feelings too.

I glanced to my left side where Lucy was sleeping soundly. Her fist clenched and unclenched like she was struggling with something. I sighed in relief when she finally stopped and didn't go for another session of shifting continuously. I spotted her twitching and stirring as if in pain a few minutes ago and when I intended to wake her up, she went back to her cute and calm sleeping face. I wasn't kidding, she was indeed cute. Well, I didn't mean it that way though.

"Mom...," she mumbled and I flinched at her extremely sorrowful tone. But in contrast to that, she was smiling softly. I patted her head lightly, careful not to wake her up.

What was it like to have a real little sister?

"_Erza nee-san."_

I sat up, frozen at the voice in my head. Boys' and a girl's voices remained ringing, as pieces of scenes appeared abruptly in my head. Those voices I couldn't ever forget.

"_Scarlet. It's the colour of your hair..."_

I clutched my cold-sweated forehead and shook it a little. My scarlet hair sweeping against my cheeks. Please, just...not _now_.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV (the next morning)<strong>

"Wow! You really found it!" Miss Sarah clasped her hands together in delight, but strange glints were playing on her eyes.

Last night, I had summoned Virgo once again, to bury the boxes in the designated locations, much to the dismay of Natsu who wanted to explore the boxes more. We were all lucky that Virgo remembered the exact places, or else we'd be very screwed. I narrowed my eyes on the box, my grips tightened. Somehow, I wasn't sure about giving it to her. It was definitely strange. What was she playing at?

"Now, may I have the box?"

A slight hint of impatience was heard there. And that was it.

"Oh, not that fast, Miss Sarah," Erza stated before I could. A fierce determination and awareness was all over her face.

"What do you mean, Erza _Scarlet_?" The woman emphasized Erza's last name in a strange tone, which made even Erza shudder for some reason, and I to the fact that we had never mentioned our last names.

"Your cover is off, Miss Sarah, or I should say Miss Imposter?" I deadpanned coldly hiding every pit of nervousness in myself, making my teammates looked at me in shock, except Erza who didn't seem that surprised. It looked like she had be expecting something, or even worse knowing it.

The woman's black orbs widened a little, "Pardon?"

"You...are not Miss Sarah," I pointed at her, "and you're hiding your magic presence."

I had expected her to deny, but instead she let out the laughter than would send shivers along our spines, "You're sharp, just like your mother."

"You know...my mother?" I managed to speak with my lower lips trembling slightly, the white box was hidden behind my back, though I wasn't sure how doing that could prevent the woman in front of me not to snatch it.

"I do," she smiled and made a step in front of me, "Or you can say I did."

Suddenly her form shone. Her dark blue hair grew longer and lost all its colour as it turned into pure snow-white. Her delicate pale face turned sharper, but still didn't lose its delicacies. Black eyes turned into a pair of evil bloody red orbs, even more intimidating than before. Her red lips formed a menacing smile as a huge wave of magic passed through.

I touched my keys inside my pockets and noticed my team mates moving in battle-position.

_'Be aware, as danger awaits...'_

* * *

><p>okay, you may feel that it made no sense or maybe too fast, especially how Lucy know that Sarah is an imposter and all that. Don't worry because it will be revealed and explained on the next chapter.<p>

So I hope you that you will enjoy this chapter (I may edit it though). so review please :))

~snowdrop03


	12. Notice AN

Notice (not a chapter) :

I think I might put this story on hold first, because sadly, I really can't seem to find any...I don't know, mood and inspiration? I'm actually flooded with ideas, but it's just hard to turn them into written chapters...so this is what is called a writer's block -_- sorry readers (-/ \-), I promise I'll update as soon as I got any inspiration (at the least, I'm not gonna update weekly like I used to do. Maybe once in a couple of weeks or monthly? -hopefully- it's better rather than posting a forced chapter though).

So, once again I'm extremely terribly sorry :( See you on the next chapter, thanks for all your supports and time for reading 'Found'~

~snowdrop03


End file.
